Warriors: The New Forest: Book 1-A New Light
by SailorMarble14
Summary: 'Shining light, shadow of night, windy days, and cold water will come together to stop the danger of the forest. That was the prophecy given too the Medicine Cats of the four clans; LightClan, DuskClan, GustClan, and FreezeClan the four clans that live in the forest. This is the adventure of 5 young cats; Slivepaw, Snowpaw, Sparrowpaw, and his brother Darkpaw, and Wetpaw.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Light Clan:

Leader: Ravenstar-A black she-cat

Deputy: Pineleaf-A grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Treeleaf- A brown she-cat with long fur (Apprentice: Clearpaw)

Warriors:

Leaffur- A brown tom a orange chest (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Thornheart- A silver tabby she-cat

Falconclimb- A muscular brown tom (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Littlestorm- A small reddish-brown tom

Ashclaw- A muscular black tom with dark grey paws

Apprentices:

Clearpaw- A grey and white tom

Tigerpaw- A dark ginger tom with a black stripe on his tail

Rosepaw- A red pinkish she-cat

Queens:

Petalclaw- A brown she-cat with black markings (Kits: Silverskit-A white she cat with silver cloud spots. Snowkit-A bright ginger she-cat with a white belly)

Squirrelflower- A bright red she-cat (Mother of Pineleaf's kits Mousekit-A brown tom with black speckles Robinkit-A long haired light brown tom with a pale ginger tail )

Elders:

Firefoot- A tortoiseshell she-cat with red feet and tail

Gingershadow- A ginger tom with a black tip on his ears

Gust Clan

Leader: Cherrystar- A cream she-cat with a pinkish tint

Deputy: Nightwing-A grey she-cat with black stripes on her back

Medicine Cat: Icefeather- A grey she-cat with white stripes on her legs

Warriors:

Firepelt- A red tom with dark stripes (Apprentice: Gorgepaw)

Nutfeather- A brown tom with a white foot

Fishheart- A dark grey tom

Hollyshine- A black tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Oakfoot- A dark ginger tom with light ginger markings

Apprentices:

Gorgepaw- A tabby grey tom with a dark tail

Littlepaw- A small dark gigner tom

Queens:

Frosttail- A pale ginger she-cat with a white tail (Kits: Sandkit-A cream colored she-cat. Ceaderkit-A brown tom with handsom blue eyes)

Elders:

Fawnspeckle- A dark brown she-cat

Wollytail- A fuzzy black tom

Freeze Clan

Leader: Silverstar-A silver tom with a black mark on his eye

Deputy: Darkcloud-A pale ginger she-cat with misty markings (Apprentice: Eelpaw)

Medicine Cat: Honeypelt- A pale ginger she cat with ginger markings

Warriors:

Suncloud- A cream colored tom with a dark ginger spots on his side

Rainfur- A grey she-cat (Apprentice: Shinepaw)

Swanleg- A pure white she-cat (Apprentice: Wetpaw)

Flowerclaw- A black and brown she-cat

Hawkflight- A black and brown tom

Pricklestripe- A grey tom with spiky fur (Apprentice: Crowpaw)

Apprentices:

Wetpaw- A grey she-cat with a white tip on her tail

Eelpaw- A white tom with a black spot on his eye

Shinepaw-A cream colored she-cat

Crowpaw- A black tom with a silver paw

Queens:

Fernclaw- A tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Ivyshade- A silver she-cat with a black muzzle

Elders:

Stormwing- A silver and black tabby tom

Darkflower- A black she-cat with a silver tip on her ear

Creekrunner- A brown tom

Dusk Clan

Leader: Shadowstar- A dark bluish-grey tom

Deputy: Goldjaw- A pale ginger tom with a white muzzle (Apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

Medicine Cat:Yellowflower- A golden she-cat with white speckles on her ear (Apprentice: Appleleaf)

Warriors:

Squirrelfang- A ginger long haired she-cat (Apprentice: Birdpaw)

Raggeddrop- A dark brown tom with black markings (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Dapplestorm- A tortoiseshll she-cat (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Cinderclaw- A brown and white tom (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Rabbitfur- A fluffy light ginger she-cat

Moonshine- A silver she cat with a white markings on her face and paws

Apprentices:

Appleleaf- A red she-cat

Birdpaw-A pale ginger tom with long fur

Foxpaw- A dark brown tabby tom

Sparrowpaw-A brown tom with cream paws

Darkpaw- A fluffy black tom

Petalpaw- A pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Queens:

Spottedpool- A ginger she-cat with dark spots, mother of Goldjaw's kits: Runningkit-A black tom, Bearkit-A brown tom with a white markings. Frostkit-A white tabby she-cat with a grey tail

Fawnpool- A light brown she-cat with white speckles mother of Cinderclaw's Kit: Dustkit-A dark brown tom.

Elders:

Pineleap- A light bown she-cat with a dark brown paws

Skytail- A white tom with a grey tip on the tail


	2. Prolouge

**I got a new story up for you guys!**

 **So if you haven't noticed I'm a Warriors Fan! I somehow got back into it just a month or 3 weeks ago, and I decided to write a Warriors Fanfic bassed on the Warriors Series, with 4 new clans. I had a thought of doing this, and well here it is for many of you guys to enjoy! If you like this I'll countinue with the story almost like the book series.**

 **Well I hope you like it ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, only the cats and clans.**

Prologue

In a calm, warm night a young brown she-cat with long fur was running to a clearing to find someone. She had something to say, and she wanted to tell it to the cat she trusted the most.

In the clearing a black cat with eyes as blue as the night sky, was lying on the grass looking at the stars. Her peaceful night was interrupted when she heard rustling in the bushes; she was ready to attack who ever was there. She then loosen her stance when she it was the brown cat from earlier.

"Treeleaf." The black cat said. "What are you doing here? I thought you where at Moonmeadow with the other Medicine Cats?"

"We were, Ravenstar." Treeleaf said trying to catch her breath. "But, there is something we saw, that I need to tell you." Treeleaf walked over to her leader and looked at the stars.

"StarClan sent you a message?" Ravenstar asked looking at the stars as well.

Treeleaf nodded. "Its something really important, and I can trust you Ravenstar by telling you this." She explained.

Ravenstar sighed. "What is it?" She asked.

Treeleaf looked at her leader, and then back at the stars. "StarClan told me something more dangerous then a fire and a storm combined is coming." She explained.

Ravenstar stared at her with shock. "What is it?" She asked being worried.

Treeleaf sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. StarClan refused to tell me and the other Medicine Cats." She explained, wanting to know what this danger was that's coming for them. "Though they did tell us something."

Ravenstar looked up with a bit of hope in her eyes, she faced her Medicine Cat. "Then what is it?" She asked.

"It's a prophecy." Treeleaf said.

"A prophecy?" Ravenstar asked. Treeleaf nodded.

"Shining light, shadow of night, windy days, and cold water will come together to stop the danger of the forest." Treeleaf said as her golden eyes shined like the stars at night.

Ravenstar was confused, but looked at the stars knowing this was what StarClan said to Treeleaf and the other medicine cats. "What do you think this means?" Ravenstar asked.

Treeleaf shook her head. "I don't know, but all I know is we shouldn't mention this to the cats at the Gathering tomorrow it will just cause panic." She explained. "That's what the medicine cats agreed on."

Ravenstar sighed. "I agree too." She said. "What ever this prophecy means, we should keep it quiet between us."

Treeleaf nodded. The two left the clearing and went back to their territory. As they where walking Ravenstar looked at the stars once more hoping StarClan knows what they're doing to protect their clan from this upcoming danger.

Ravenstar sighed and looked at the stars once more before going back to her den. "StarClan, I hope you know what your doing." She then went into her den to get some sleep for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 1

**Here it is the 1st chapter of Warriors-A New Light. Now this chapter may be a bit slow, but it will pick up soon, so just wait for it. Also I found some notebooks and I'm using one of them to plan out the chapters for this story. So far, I got ideas for Chapters 2-5.**

 **Also I'm even planing out the other 'books' for this series and the titles are hard, but I'll get to it when A New Light is almost done.**

 **Other then that, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just the clans, and the characters.**

Chapter 1

On a full moon night, one of the clans was ready to get going to the gathering. Their clan was much darker then the other clans surrounded by trees covering the bright moon and stars. A bluish-grey tom was leading his clan to the Fortress where the other clans would be waiting. As he was leading his clan two toms, one a pale ginger tom with a white muzzle and the other was a dark brown tom with black markings, and the fur on his tail made it looked ragged.

The two toms had two smaller toms, who were also brothers, right next to them, both looking nervous that their going to their first Gathering. One tom, a light brown one with creamy brown paws nudged the other tom, a black one with fluffy fur to look at him. "Hey where going to be fine. I promise." The brown tom said.

The black one didn't say a thing and just followed his brother to the Gathering. "Darkpaw. Sparrowpaw." The blue tom said. The two looked up at the their leader. "I want you two to be on your best behavior tonight at the Gathering."

"Yes. Shadowstar." The two toms said at the same time.

"You'll be fine, Sparrowpaw, just ask Foxpaw or Birdpaw for anything if you don't understand it." The golden tom said.

"Ok. Thanks Goldjaw." Sparrowpaw said giving a smile for the first time. Goldjaw smiled and followed Shadowstar. By the time they got there, Sparrowpaw and Darkpaw saw so many cats at the Gathering all were talking before anything started. The two cats sat next to the cats from their clan and just looked around seeing all the cats.

Then a dark brown tom came by and sat next to Darkpaw, while a pale ginger tom with a fluffy tail sat next to him. "Hey you two." The brown tom said.

"Oh, hey Foxpaw." Darkpaw said, finally speaking tonight.

"So want to know about the cats up there?" He asked showing the four cats sitting on a rock facing the cats, starting the Gathering.

"My guess their the other leaders." Sparrowpaw said seeing as Shadowstar went up between Ravenstar and another tom with silver fur and a mark on his eye.

"Right." Foxpaw said. He then looked at Ravenstar. "This there is Ravenstar, leader of LightClan she's been a leader for many moons, around the time Shadowstar was leader." Foxpaw explained.

Darkpaw and Sparrowpaw looked at her, and turned their head to the silver cat next to their leader Shadowstar. "You know, about Shadowstar already, the leader of our Clan, DuskClan. But the cat next to him is Silverstar, he hasn't been a leader for long, he became leader of FreezeClan just a couple moons ago."

Darkpaw saw the mark on his eye. "What happened to his eye?" Darkpaw asked.

"Don't know, he got it in one of the battles he and his clan were in." Foxpaw guessed.

"And there," Foxpaw smiled seeing the next leader. She was a she-cat with long white fur, with a pinkish tint to it. Her eyes sparkled as well."

"The leader over there." The pale ginger tom, Birdpaw, decided to finish to what Foxpaw was going to say. "That's Cherrystar, the leader of GustClan."

"Wow. She's beautiful." Sparrowpaw said giving a small blush seeing her.

"I know, lots of cats fall for, but she's been leader for so long once she looses her lives many cats will miss her." Birdpaw explained.

Sparrowpaw and Darkpaw frowned remembering a talk they had about how leaders only have 9 lives, and once they loose them they'll join other fallen warriors in StarClan. The four apprentices stopped talking and listened to the leaders talking about news from this past moon.

The two brothers stayed quiet, and listened to the cats talked. It wasn't that interesting, and they couldn't leave, so all they had to do was look like they were paying attention.

"In DuskClan." Shadowstar started. "We have two new apprentices," as he said this Sparrowpaw and Darkpaw looked up. "They were loners living in the forest, alone and we took them in naming them, Sparrowpaw and Darkpaw." Shadowstar looked in their direction making cats turn around seeing the cats.

Darkpaw was nervous and looked down, but Sparrowpaw stood proudly like he was already a Warrior. Most of the cats murmured even mumbling 'Rouge' or 'Kittypet.' Sparrowpaw got nervous and looked at his leader if he could speak. Shadowstar must of saw, and nodded. Sparrowpaw smiled and went up to speak.

"Thank you for letting us stay at the forest, we'll train hard to become excellent Warriors." Sparrowpaw said. The other cats remained silent and stared at the young apprentices. To break the silence, Ravenstar decided to speak.

"To end this Gathering." Ravenstar started getting most cats attention, even Darkpaw's and Sparrowpaw's, "all warriors should go back to their clans by themselves, the leaders will be having a private talk with our medicine cats."

The cats looked at each other being confused why they have to go back and not their leaders or medicine cats.

"And why is that?" A GustClan warrior asked.

"It none of your business Hollyshine." Another cat, the deputy of GustClan said.

"Now, Nightwing," Cherrystar started. "We can't start a fight tonight, its important for the leaders," Nightwing sighed and nodded. "The deputies will lead the clans back to the territories tonight, and will be back soon."

The Gathering then ended, and the deputies of each clan guided the cats back to their clans, as the leaders and medicine cats stayed behind. Once all the cats were gone leaving the leaders and medicine cats alone in the Fortress on a cool breezy night.

"So I'm guessing you all know." Silverstar started, seeing none of them was speaking up. The leaders nodded. Silverstar sighed. "This is ridiculous, why can't we tell are Warriors about this!" He hissed.

"If we did," Ravenstar spoke up, "cats would go into a panic, and who knows if this terror is someone we trust in our own clans if they heard the whole forest would be in danger."

"Your right Ravenstar." A golden she-cat with light golden mixed in with her beautiful golden fur spoke up. "Not only that cats would start blaming each other, and many would get injured fighting each other." Her voice was calm and sweet, having concern for her fellow warriors.

"Yellowflower is right." Shadowstar spoke up. "We should just wait till this terror strikes, or some sign StarClan sends us." He said.

"If they strike cats would be dropping dead." Silverstar said glaring at the DuskClan leader and medicine cat.

"They don't mean it like that." The FreezeClan medicine cat spoke up. She had pale ginger fur and a dark ginger mark on her tail.

"I know that Honeypelt, but do you want cats in our clan killed by this danger?!" Silverstar hissed, making the medicine cat flinch.

"Silvestar!" Cherrystar yelled getting the cats attention. "I know you don't want any of your cats getting killed," she bowed her head and looked at the stars, "same with my clan." She whispered.

"Same with all are clans Cherrystar." Ravenstar said putting her tail around her shoulders. Ravenstar looked up and saw some clouds covering the stars. "Listen it's getting late, and StarClan wants us to go back to our clans before any more happens." Ravenstar then let go of Cherrystar and ran off. "Goodnight, tomorrow is a big day for LightClan." Ravenstar said and she ran off going back to her clan with Treeleaf following her.

The rest of the leaders, along with their medicine cats agreed and all went their separate ways.

Shadowstar and Yellowflower where walking back to DuskClan thinking about the private meeting from earlier, but their thoughts stopped when they saw Darkpaw doing some training with his mentor, the dark brown cat from earlier. Yellowflower glared at the dark brown cat, but Shadowstar had concern for Darkpaw. "Raggeddrop!" He yelled, getting the brown tom's attention.

Raggeddrop walked toward Shadowstar and Yellowflower. "I thought this apprentice should be getting some rest." Shadowstar said.

Raggeddrop glared, "I wanted to give my apprentice some training before he went to sleep." He said giving a smile and walking to the Warriors den. As he did, he was still getting glares from Yellowflower and a small frown from Shadowstar.

Yellowflower went towards Darkpaw and helped him up. "You okay?" She asked. Darkpaw nodded and gave a small smile. Yellowflower checked to see if he had any wounds on him, but so far nothing, but a scratch. "You seem fine, nothing injured, but I think you should get some sleep."

"Okay." Darkpaw said as he went to the Apprentice's den. Yellowflower smiled and went into her own den, and so did Shadowstar. Darkpaw sighed and slept in his nest next to his brother, Sparrowpaw, who was already sleeping. Darkpaw just lied down, until his eyes drooped and he fully closed them falling asleep.

As Darkpaw was asleep he started to dream. In his dream he was walking through the forest, and right next to him where three cats. Darkpaw stood there, fearing they're going to attack him, but instead they ran off. Darkpaw ran after them, and stood still seeing blood all over the forest, and shadow figures facing him, however the three cats from before came and they where ready to attack the shadows, but before he can see more, he was woken up from his dream.

"What was that just now?" Darkpaw asked himself.


	4. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just this story and the characters.**

Chapter 2

The sun was starting to rise over LightClan territory in the nursery a white she-kit with silver cloud shaped patches was awoken with the sunlight in her eyes. She blinked a few times, and yawned. Once she was fully awake she smiled knowing what today is. She went over to a bight ginger she-kit who was sleeping.

"Snowkit! Snowkit!" The white kit yelled waking up her littermate. "Snowkit wake up!" She yelled again.

Snowkit groaned and opened her eyes facing her littermate. "What is it Silverkit?" She asked, pissed seeing she was woken up so early.

"Its time!" Silverkit yelled bouncing up and down.

"Time for what?" Snowkit asked, as she yawned.

"We're finally 6 moons old! We can be come apprentices!" Silverkit cheered.

Snowkit got up and stretched. She then saw her sister running outside watching the sunrise through the camp. Snowkit then went towards her sister and watched the sunrise; they looked at each other with a smile and went towards their mother, Petalclaw. Petalclaw stretched and looked at her daughters.

"What are you two doing up?" Petalclaw asked.

"Where 6 moons now, Petalclaw." Silverkit said. "Where finally apprentices."

Petalclaw smiled at her daughter. "Not yet, when Ravenstar calls the clan then your Apprentice ceremony begins." She explained. She looked at her kits and each gave them a lick.

"H-Hey!" Snowkit yelled shaking off.

"Sorry, but I want you two, too look perfect when you get called to be apprentices." Petalclaw said as she bathed Silverkit. Silverkit seemed to enjoy it, but not Snowkit. Snowkit turned around and saw the patrol coming back. Snowkit looked at them, and smiled knowing she and Silverkit will be going on patrols as well.

"Snowkit." Petalclaw called out. Snowkit went to her mother and sighed knowing she needed to be cleaned up as well. Petalclaw bathed her daughter, and once she was done, she smiled.

Silverkit then looked at the other queen, Squirrelflower waking up. "Squirrelflower!" Silverkit yelled running to her. "Are you and your kits going to watch me and Snowpaw's Apprentice Ceremony today?" She asked.

"Of coarse I wouldn't miss your Apprentice Ceremony. Including Robinkit and Mousekit." Squirrelflower said looking at her kits, who were born 2 moons after Silverkit and Snowkit were born. The two kits were still asleep, but Silverkit smiled knowing they will wake up soon, and watch her become an apprentice.

"Let all cats old enough, join me to hear my words!" Ravenstar called, calling from on top of her den.

Silverkit and Snowkit were at the entrance of their den, and Snowkit looked nervous. Silverkit was nervous, but took some deep breaths before her and her sister went and faced their clan leader.

"Thank you for you all coming here today," Ravenstar said facing her clan. "As you can see Silverkit, and Snowkit have became 6 moons old and their ready to become apprentices." Ravenstar looked at Silverkit and smiled.

"Silverkit from this day until you receive your Warrior Name you would be called Silverpaw." Silverpaw smiled hearing her apprentice name. Ravenstar looked and faced her deputy. "Pineleaf. You're a loyal and kind warrior, and my deputy for many for many moons, no matter what happens your loyalty will always be in your heart, and I hope you pass these qualities to Silverpaw." Silverpaw went over to Pineleaf, and he smiled seeing his new apprentice. Silverpaw smiled as well and the two touched noses.

"Snowkit, from this day until you receive your Warrior Name you would be called Snowpaw." Ravenstar said. Snowpaw let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled. "Littlestorm, you're a young warrior, and its time for you too take on your first apprentice, I hope you teach Snowpaw what you were taught when you were apprentice." Ravenstar said. Snowpaw went over to her mentor and the two touched noses with each other. Silverpaw and Pineleaf walked over to the two as the clan cheered their name.

"Snowpaw! Silverpaw!" The clan cheered.

After the ceremony, the two brand new apprentices were out with their mentors for the hunting patrol. Silverpaw was looking all around her outside of LightClan territory. "Wow it's bigger then I imagined." Silverpaw said looking around the forest.

"Yeah I never saw outside of LightClan territory so big." Snowpaw said.

Ashclaw and Pineleaf then came by to their apprentices and smiled. "So ready for your first Hunting Patrol?" Littlestorm asked.

Snowpaw and Silverpaw nodded. "Okay, stay close to us, and we'll show you how to hunt." Pineleaf said. Silverpaw and Snowpaw followed the two warriors to the farther part of the forest.

During the hunt, Silverpaw was sneaking up on a pigeon that was sitting on a log. Silverpaw stayed low to the ground, and once she was ready to pounce the bird flew away. Silverpaw sighed seeing the bird fly away.

"You were close." Pineleaf said to his apprentice.

"Yeah, but it would have been mine, if it didn't fly away." Silverpaw said looking for new prey. Pineleaf then put his tail on her shoulders for comfort.

"You can try another time." Pineleaf said. Silverpaw smiled and got up. She then ran to Littlestorm and Snowpaw, who was concentrating on a squirrel that was between their border and FreezeClan's.

"What are you doing?" Silverpaw asked seeing her sister just sitting there staring at the squirrel.

"Waiting for the squirrel to come here, so I can catch it." Snowpaw whispered. Silverpaw was confused, why couldn't her sister just run over there and catch it. Her question was answered, when another apprentice came by and caught the squirrel. "Hey!" Snowpaw yelled.

A grey cat with a white tip tail caught the squirrel proudly with her mouth, and walked back to her mentor a pretty white she-cat. The LightClan warriors looked and saw the FreezeClan apprentice take the prey back.

"Great catch Wetpaw." The white she-cat, Swanleg said. Wetpaw smiled and put the prey near her mentor's paws.

"But that prey was for." Snowpaw said frowning that her prey was taken away.

"Either way, it was near FreezeClan territory." Littlestorm said to his apprentice. Snowpaw sighed and looked at the two FreezeClan warriors.

"Those two are Wetpaw and Swanleg." Pineleaf said to the sisters. Silverpaw and Snowpaw looked at the apprentice, who looked bigger, then them. "This is Wetpaw, she's been an apprentice for a moon now, and that's her mentor Swanleg."

"Hello there, Pineleaf." Swanleg said.

"Hello Swanleg how is your apprentice?" Pineleaf asked looking at Wetpaw. Wetpaw gave a small glare to Pineleaf since he was a cat from an enemy clan.

"I'm doing fine thank you." Wetpaw answered bowing her head down as she said.

"Now Wetpaw," Swanleg started. "Its fine, we don't need to start a fight at this moment." Wetpaw sighed, but still wouldn't trust LightClan either way.

"Hi Wetpaw." Silverpaw said going to the FreezeClan apprentice, who now was in a battle stance. It surprised Silverpaw, and she didn't want to fight this apprentice, she doesn't even know how to fight yet.

"Wetpaw!" A deep voice said surprising the cats. His fur was yellow as the sun with dark ginger spots on the side. He ran over to his clan mates and glared at Wetpaw. "You should know, they are new apprentices and you shouldn't fight them."

Wetpaw glared at him, but saw Swanleg gave the same glare as well. Wetpaw sighed, and put her claws back. The tom then looked at the LightClan apprentices, and looked at the two LightClan warriors.

"Who is that?" Snowpaw whispered.

"That's Suncloud," Pineleaf said. "He's FreezeClan's senior warrior, even though his loyalty belongs to his clan, he's helped LightClan before." He explained.

The two apprentices were surprised seeing a FreezeClan warrior helping their clan before. Though what surprised him was that he kept on staring at them. Suncloud then sighed and walked back to his clan.

"Let's go." He said. Swanleg agreed and followed him. Wetpaw started back at Snowpaw and Silverpaw and followed her clan mates.

Snowpaw and Silverpaw stood there and watched the warriors leave. "He stared at us." Snowpaw said.

"Yeah." Silverpaw replied. She looked at her mentor, "Why Pineleaf?"

Pineleaf shrugged and decided to stay quiet. Silverpaw's ears dropped down when she saw she wasn't going to get an answer.

The two apprentices ears picked up when they heard a squeak of a mouse. They turned around, and saw a little mouse. Silverpaw and Snowpaw stayed quiet, and were in position. The mouse stared at them for a split second, but before they could hunt, Littlestorm stepped in.

"Here I'll show you how to hunt." He said, as he pounced and captured the mouse. The mouse escaped his jaws for a second, but he was able to capture it and kill it. "And that's how you capture prey."

The apprentices stare at amazement. "And that's for the elders and kits, right?" Silverpaw asked.

Pineleaf smiled seeing her knowledge in the Warrior Code. "Correct." He said.

"Petalclaw told us about the code, she wanted us to learn before we became apprentices." Silverpaw explained.

"She taught you guys well." Littlestorm said bringing the prey over to the group.

"She did." Silverpaw said giving a smile. Pineleaf smiled apprentice, and the patrol continued with their hunt.

Snowpaw saw a bird, and she decided to sneak up on it to catch as prey. Snowpaw then pounced on the bird, and caught it, but fell over the log. She tried to climb back, but she couldn't since she had prey in her mouth.

Snowpaw sighed. "Great. How will I get back to the patrol?" She said to herself. Snowpaw looked around hoping to find a shortcut leading her back to the patrol, but found nothing. So, she decided to walk a path hoping it will lead her somewhere.

Snowpaw felt like she was walking for moons, when she didn't spot her patrol or LightClan territory. As she was walking, she didn't see where she was going, and fell on top of a black cat.


	5. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying A New Light**

 **Also sorry if the chapters are short, don't worry they will get longer as time goes on.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Warriors, just the story and characters.**

Chapter 3

Darkpaw slowly got up and faced Snowpaw. He remembered his training from Raggeddrop, and had his claws out to face her.

Snowpaw got scared, and held her fresh-kill in her mouth as she tried to back away from Darkpaw. Every time she tired move away, Darkpaw will block her path. "What are you doing, passing DuskClan territory?" He growled. Even though he didn't want to fight her, he had to, to impress his mentor.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." Snowpaw muffled since the pigeon she caught was in her mouth. Snowpaw tried running off, but Darkpaw jumped in front of her showing his claws and making a growl. Snowpaw showed her claws as well, but even though if she could fight two things.

One, she had a piece of prey in her mouth, if she dropped it, it would end up being crowfood or a DuskClan warrior would come and steal it from her.

Two, she wasn't even given a lesson yet how to fight, and she didn't want her mentor or her sister to scold the apprentice for hurting her.

"StarClan help me." Snowpaw whispered. She then saw that Darkpaw wasn't fighting her and just glaring at her. When she moved, he blocked her path. That's all he was doing.

"Snowpaw!" Snowpaw's ears picked up when she heard her mentor, Littlestorm called out her name. Snowpaw looked around so she knew where to run, and she then heard her name again, and knew where to run.

Darkpaw sighed seeing she was gone, and he didn't have to fight her. "Thank StarClan," He whispered he was ready to go back to his clan, but Raggeddrop was in front of him, and he was not happy. Darkpaw gave a chuckle and stood up. "H-Hi Raggeddrop."

The tension between the two felt cold. Darkpaw then chuckled nervously in hopes of making his mentor to drop the tension, but the tension felt colder then before. Darkpaw then dropped his chuckling and looked down.

"I'm disappointed in you Darkpaw." Raggeddrop said. Darkpaw frowned knowing he was going to hear those words, sooner or later.

"I-I know, but I-I didn't want to fight her." Darkpaw said stuttering.

Raggeddrop looked at him for a few seconds and turned away walking back to the clan. "Let's go." He said his voice stern.

Darkpaw looked up and saw he didn't catch any prey, unlike the other apprentices. "B-But I-I didn't get to hunt." He then ran to his mentor.

"I said let's go." Raggeddrop growled showing his teeth, that scared the young apprentice. Darkpaw looked down and followed his mentor back to camp. Just like earlier, the tension still hasn't left the forest.

When they got back to camp Darkpaw looked down as he saw the other apprentices giving their prey to the elders and queens. His brother, and a tortoiseshell she-cat named Petalpaw, where giving their prey to a queen named, Spottedpool, who was soon expecting kits.

The two apprentices saw Darkpaw and went over to Darkpaw. "Hey Darkpaw!" Sparrowpaw said running towards his brother. The two saw he didn't have prey in his mouth, and wondered why. "Where's the prey you went to catch?"

Darkpaw looked at the two, and had to think of what to say in hopes of not getting his clan mates upset. "I-I failed to catch anything." He lied.

"Oh its okay." Petalpaw said giving a small lick on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll catch something next time." She said. Ever since he came here, Petalpaw was the most welcoming to him and his brother. Foxpaw and Birdpaw were welcoming as well, but Petalpaw; there was something about her that made Darkpaw feel comfortable.

"Y-Yeah." Darkpaw said he then sighed and went back to the apprentice den. "I'm just going to lie down for a bit." He went to the den, and lies down on his nest.

He looked down remembering the memories before joining the clan, and saw how much he missed it. He missed his mom and dad, and missed how his life was better before being a clan cat, even though everything went wrong at first.

He then heard rustling from the den, but didn't look up thinking it was his brother just checking up on him. However, the scent wasn't his brothers, and he also got the scent of a rabbit. He looked and saw, a silver and white she-cat, Moonshine, who was also Shadowstar's mate. "Moonshine?" Darkpaw asked seeing her.

"Hello, Darkpaw, Sparrowpaw told me of what happened, so here is a rabbit I caught just for you." She said as she pushed the rabbit toward him. Darkpaw looked at the rabbit and at her. When they first came to the clan, Moonshine took care of him and Sparrowpaw, she was their foster mother for the time being, and they were grateful for that.

"Thank you, Moonshine." Darkpaw said. He then took a bite of the rabbit and smiled enjoying the flavor and taste. He looked at Moonshine in hopes she would like to join him. "Want a bite?"

Moonshine smiled and shook her head. "No thank you, I already ate, but thank you for asking." She said smiling. Darkpaw smiled, and ate a bit of the rabbit. Once he was done he smiled.

"Thank you again." Darkpaw said. Moonshine put her tail around him, as he snuggled into her fur.

"Anytime." Moonshine said. Moonshine then turned around and saw Goldjaw walking towards Shadowstar and Raggeddrop. "Shadowstar. Goldjaw" The three cats looked at Moonshine as she made her way over.

"Yes, Moonshine." Shadowstar said going to his mate.

"I was wondering if Goldjaw set up the night patrol for tonight?" Moonshine asked.

"We were just discussing on that, so far its Shadowstar, Raggeddrop, and I." Goldjaw explained. "Though we are thinking of who else we could bring."

Moonshine smiled and looked at Darkpaw, who finally came out of the den, and Sparrowpaw play fighting like kits. Raggeddrop saw who Moonshine was thinking of and shook his head.

"Now, Moonshine, its up for the deputy to pick who he wants for tonight's patrol." Raggeddrop said. "And I don't think my apprentice is ready for that." Raggeddrop glared at his apprentice still having fun.

Goldjaw and Shadowstar looked at each other thinking if it's best for Darkpaw and Sparrowpaw to go on a night patrol. Shadowstar then smiled and nodded at Goldjaw and Moonshine, making her smile. "Alright they can join us." Goldjaw said. He went over to the apprentices to tell them the news.

Moonshine smiled at her mate and Raggeddrop who gave a small glare at her. The three saw the apprentices run over with a smile on their face. "Where going on a night patrol?!" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Yep." Shadowstar said.

"And besides I think both of you are ready, and are the only apprentices who never did a night patrol before." Goldjaw explained.

"Thanks Moonshine." Darkpaw said going over to her. Moonshine smiled and places her nose on Darkpaw's head. Oh how Darkpaw wished she was his mentor then Raggeddrop, I mean to him Raggeddrop will make him stronger, but he was to strict for his liking.

"Anytime." Moonshine said, he then looked at Raggeddrop. "It would be great for you, Raggeddrop." She said giving a small smirk.

Raggeddrop knew he couldn't do anything to her, since she was the mate of Shadowstar, but also she was a senior warrior now. "Fine, he can go." He said, making her smile. Moonshine along with Shadowstar and Goldjaw went to the den to discuss about the patrol tonight leaving Raggeddrop with the apprentices.

Darkpaw then looked at his mentor, and taking a deep breath he faced him. "I won't let you down this time." He said. Raggeddrop bowed his head, and walked away.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4 of the story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Warriors just the story and my OC's**

Chapter 4

The LightClan camp was filled with cats sharing tongues. The apprentices went to the elders and queens den to give the prey they caught. Two apprentices, Rosepaw and Tigerpaw decided to feed the elders, while Silverpaw and Snowpaw decided to feed the queens.

Silverpaw then gave a mouse to Squirrelflower and her kits Mousekit and Robinkit. The two toms went over to the mouse, but Mousekit looked at his former den mate nervously. "You can have it Mousekit. I'll eat as soon as I'm done." Silverpaw said. Mousekit smiled and shared with Robinkit.

Silverpaw went out of the nursery and went to join her sister, Snowpaw to eat their prey. Silverpaw and Snowpaw decided to share the pigeon the later caught. As they were eating, Snowpaw wanted to talk about what happened with her earlier, but wasn't sure how to start it, or how they'll react to it.

"Hey Snowpaw." Silverpaw said getting her sister out of her thoughts. "You okay?" She asked. Snowpaw went silent and looked down.

"Yeah I'm fine." Snowpaw said as she sighed. She looked at the pigeon seeing there was only a bit left, but decided to leave it for her sister to eat.

Silverpaw looked at her sister and decided to make her smile, since she was always the one who looked like she fell asleep with a thorn in her nest. "Are you sure? Is it the prey you captured?" She asked. "Because I remember how prey tasted fresh when we were kits now it tastes differently then I remembered."

Snowpaw giggled, she likes it when her sister tried to cheer her up. The two finished what was left of the pigeon, and decided to relax under the sun. Snowpaw sighed and smiled feeling the warm sun and the cool breeze blowing through her fur.

Snowpaw sighed remembering her experience from earlier; going into DuskClan territory and almost getting killed. "Snowpaw?" Silverpaw asked getting her sister out of her thoughts again. "What's going on?"

"W-Well." Snowpaw started. "I got lost after catching my prey, and I landed in DuskClan territory." Snowpaw explained.

Silverpaw stood up and look to check to see if her sister had any scratches on her pelt. "I see no blood." Silverpaw said looking. "Or any injuries."

Snowpaw sighed. "I'm fine!" She snapped. "He didn't even attack me!" He yelled. Silverpaw flinched, and then sighed seeing her sister is all right.

"That's good. I guess." Silverpaw said. Snowpaw sighed and knew her sister was just looking out for her, but sometimes her looking out is almost like a queen looking after her kit or a medicine cat checking after a young apprentice.

"Hello you two." Pineleaf said walking towards the apprentices. "I heard your conversation, and," He then looked at Snowpaw. "I'm glad your okay. Darkpaw was only an apprentice just a moon ago." He explained.

"So he's just a new apprentice like us." Silverpaw asked her mentor. But she was surprised when he shook his head. Silverpaw and Snowpaw looked at each other shocked.

"No, he and his brother were loner kits living near the territories, their parents died from a fox attack, and DuskClan decided to take them in." Pineleaf explain.

"Can a clan do that?" Snowpaw asked, not believing that the cat that she ran into was nothing more then just a loner.

"Well they were still kits when they were found almost three moons ago, and Shadowstar didn't want to leave them out here to die. After all they were just kits." Pineleaf explained again. The apprentice still wasn't convinced, but her sister understands.

"I understand, I mean no matter what, clan or not, kits are kits." Silverpaw said. Pineleaf nodded and smiled proud his apprentice understands.

Snowpaw looked down, and started to realize what she means, but they were loners they could of stayed loners or become kittypets. Either way she felt embarrassed of running away from a loner, if she knew before she met him she would of fought him.

"Anyways that's not what I was going to ask you about." Pineleaf said. The apprentices looked at him. "Tonight your going to do a protection patrol." Pineleaf said.

Silverpaw and Snowpaw tilted their heads in confusion. "Protection patrol?" They both asked at the same time.

"It's a patrol, Ravenstar made to protect the queens and her kits." Pineleaf explained.

"That sounds mouse-brained." Snowpaw said. "Why does Ravenstar do that? Don't the queens know what their doing." She said.

Pineleaf sighed. "Ravenstar has a reason for this patrol." Silverpaw and Snowpaw looked up. "Before Ravenstar became leader, someone took her kits." Silverpaw and Snowpaw's eyes widen in fear. "As of now we don't know if her kits are alive, or not. But this put Ravenstar to make a patrol to keep any kit from this clan from being taken away," Pineleaf looked down and then looked up at the sun now setting giving off an orange and yellow glow. "And won't suffer what Ravenstar had to go through."

Speaking of Ravenstar, Silverpaw then looked at Ravenstar now up at the setting sky. "Poor Ravenstar." Silverpaw whispered. "No cat should deserve it."

Snowpaw looked at her and felt bad, she would know how Petalclaw or Squirrelflower would feel if they lost their kits. "Did any other clan see anything the day Ravenstar's kits went missing?"

Pineleaf shook his head. "No, unfortunately it happened at night, someone attacked Ravenstar when she was asleep and when we found her, her ear was torn and the kits were gone." Pineleaf explained.

Silverpaw and Snowpaw looked at each other and both nodded in reply knowing they will do this for the sake of their clan. "That's great." Pineleaf said giving a smile. "You two, Ashclaw and Thornheart will be for the patrol tonight." Pineleaf then walked going to Ravenstar to confirm the patrols.

"What about you?" Snowpaw asked, stopping Pineleaf on his tracks.

"Me, Littlestorm, Ravenstar, Falconclimb and Tigerpaw will be the border patrol." Pineleaf said and walked to Ravenstar to confirm the patrols.


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **And if you realize I don't write the chapters for this story as long as the Hunters do. I will try though. I hope your enjoying this story.**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Warriors just this story.**

Chapter 5

It was already dark out, and the DuskClan patrol, which consisted of Shadowstar, Moonshine, Raggeddrop, Sparrowpaw, and Darkpaw were patrolling their border making sure no other patrol or clan was trespassing their territory.

Despite it being dark, the moon gave out some light for the patrol to see where they were going. As they looked around to see if anyone was passing their territory or prey running about; Shadowstar stopped and smelled the air catching a scent of something.

Moonshine and Raggeddrop caught the scent as well. Then they heard the sound of a fox and cats squealing for help. The patrol ran to where the commotion was going on and saw foxes attacking a patrol of FreezeClan warriors.

"Of all the times like this, a fox had to come at night." Shadowstar said.

The FreezeClan warriors were clawing their way to attack the foxes. Silverstar landed on one of the foxes, digging his claws on its back to keep him away from Suncloud who had claw marks over his belly. The other fox then can a bit Silverstar's neck, and he suddenly blacked out.

"Oh no." Shadowstar whispered, he knew what happened to Silverstar.

"What's wrong with Silverstar?" Darkpaw asked feeling worried for the other leader.

"He lost one of his lives." Shadowstar whispered.

Suncloud saw his leader, slowly regaining consciousness and decided scratch the fox, in the face but the other fox pounced on him and started to claw him to pieces, and ended by bite his neck.

The apprentices closed their eyes in horror, and once they opened them back up, they widen seeing Suncloud, dead, with blood oozing from his neck.

A small apprentice named Crowpaw saw his former clan mate dead and decided to attack the fox. "Crowpaw! No!" Pricklestripe, Crowpaw's mentor yelled. Crowpaw tried to attack the fox, but the fox grabbed his foot and slammed him to the tree knocking him out cold.

"Should we help them?!" Sparrowpaw asked to his clan mates.

"Their FreezeClan warriors," Raggeddrop spat, "let's leave it to them, their other clan mates should be the ones to help them." The patrol looked at Raggeddrop and back at the FreezeClan warriors.

Sparrowpaw looked at the fox attacking the warriors and remembered seeing something from a few moons ago. Seeing a fox standing over his parents, and Sparrowpaw looking at them straight in the eye with fear in his own eyes.

Sparrowpaw snapped out of it when he saw Darkpaw run near the foxes and FreezeClan. "Darkpaw!" Sparrowpaw yelled.

"What is he, mouse brained?" Raggeddrop asked.

Darkpaw his into the bushes, then had his tail up and waved it a bit. The foxes looked up and smelled him, and turned around facing the small black tom. The black tom looked scared, but had to feel confidence in him. One of the foxes had their muzzle inside the bushes, and in one swipe Darkpaw slashed his facing making the fox run off.

The other fox growled at him and was ready to pounce only for the patrol to come by and protect him. The fox then saw the standing remaining FreezeClan warriors growl at both the fox and the DuskClan patrol.

Seeing it was in the middle of the crossfire, the fox ran off. Both clans felt a sigh of relief as the FreezeClan medicine cat; Honeypelt came by and took Crowpaw. Silverstar looked at the injured apprentice now being cared by Honeypelt, and his dead warrior, and saw there was no need to fight DuskClan at this time, instead he waved his tail, giving them a single to retreat back to their clan.

The cats ran off back to FreezeClan and Silverstar was behind giving a glare to DuskClan, and caring Suncloud's body back to camp. DuskClan sighed seeing there was no need for a fight. Darkpaw slowly appeared from the bushed looking down, as his mentor and brother glared at him.

"What we're you thinking mouse brain!?" Sparrowpaw yelled.

"I-I just wanted to help, there was no way they could defeat foxes themselves!" Darkpaw yelled.

"Yeah, but you would of gotten killed!" Sparrowpaw yelled back.

"But." Shadowstar said steeping in. "It was really brave of you to help them." He said giving a smile. "Though I would punish you, but FreezeClan needed help, they couldn't defeat foxes themselves." He explained. "Nice strategy with your tail."

Darkpaw looked at his tail and gave a smile. "I don't know what came over me, but I thought if the foxes caught my scent I could lead the foxes away." Darkpaw explained.

"That's a great strategy." Moonshine said with a smile. "But its already moon high, we should continue with the patrol." She explained.

"Right, Sparrowpaw, Darkpaw do you two think you can survive the rest of the patrol, Raggeddrop could take you guys back to camp, if you feel like it." Shadowstar explained. The two apprentices looked at each other not sure what to do.

"I guess we can patrol for a little while." Sparrowpaw said. Shadowstar smiled and led the patrol and they followed.

As they patrolled with the moon high up, Raggeddrop decided to pull Darkpaw forward and decided to talk to him. "I must say I'm very impressed with your strategy there, Darkpaw."

Darkpaw smiled seeing his mentor was finally impressed with him. After moons of being an apprentice, Raggeddrop finally started to be nicer to him. "Really? Thanks."

Raggeddrop looked at his apprentice more, seeing that this little apprentice could be something more to him. Maybe even a strong warrior, which was what Darkpaw was thinking of. "I hope to expect more from you." Raggeddrop said as he then went back to the patrol.

Darkpaw smiled and looked at the stars twinkling in the sky again. He then went back to his patrol, and they headed back to camp. Once they were there, Darkpaw went to his nest, and waited to tell his brother what happened.

"So Raggeddrop was proud of your skills tonight?" Sparrowpaw whispered as the other apprentices were asleep. Darkpaw nodded. "Wow." He said. "Well I'm proud of you, but be careful okay."

"I know." Darkpaw responded. He yawned and lied down on his nest. Sparrowpaw smiled and fell asleep as well, however, before he did he caught a small glimpse of Raggeddrop leaving the clan again.


	8. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 for you guys.**

 **Please** **comment, fave, and follow ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors just the characters and story.**

Chapter 6

It was dawn, and a FreezeClan patrol consisting of Silverstar, Wetpaw, and Swanleg were walking towards LightClan territory being guided, by fellow LightClan warriors Falconclimb, his apprentice Tigerpaw, and Thornheart. As the FreezeClan warriors came into camp, many LightClan warriors got up and snarled at them.

Wetpaw did the same, but Silverstar put his tail in front of her, to not do anything. "Stay there." He said. Wetpaw looked at the clan and sat up, still keeping the same glare.

Ravenstar saw them and Silverstar went into her den to privately talk to her. Pineleaf stayed guard incase Silverstar was going to plan an attack, but Silverpaw and Snowpaw who were with their mother, Petalclaw sharing tongues saw that Wetpaw and Swanleg looked very injured like they were attacked.

"What happened to them?" Silverpaw asked.

"Hush." Petalclaw said putting her tail around her daughter's mouth. "Don't stare." She said. Silverpaw looked at her sister, who was confused as she was.

Once Silverstar came out Ravenstar looked down and silent. The apprentices didn't hear what happened, but seeing Ravenstar's expression saw that it was something bad that happened in FreezeClan territory.

"Let's go." Silverstar said, guiding his clan back to the territory. Swanleg and Wetpaw followed, but Wetpaw turned to Silverpaw and Snowpaw, but glared and followed her clan mates back to the clan.

As they were walking back to camp Wetpaw looked at Silverstar. She wanted to say something to him, but stayed quiet until they got back to camp. Once they past the river to get back to camp, FreezeClan elders Creekrunner, Darkflower, and Stormwing went up to Silverstar, and the patrol some news.

"We have news for you, Silverstar." Creekrunner said. "We're about to burry Suncloud, but before we do, we wanted to ask you if you want to spend a little time with him more."

Silverstar looked at the body of his former warrior, and didn't say anything but went to Suncloud's body, and looked at it one last time. Wetpaw got worried for him, and wanted to go to Silverstar, but was stopped by the elder Stormwing. "We have some news for you." Stormwing said.

"Is Crowpaw going to be okay?" She asked.

Stormwing nodded. "Yes, but he's not going to be a warrior." Wetpaw's eyes stung when she heard those words. "His leg was badly twisted, and his back hurts, but don't worry Honeypelt will take him in as her apprentice."

Though it was nice Honeypelt was taking in her brother, as her apprentice, but Wetpaw wanted to be warriors with her brother together, they were going to be the best warriors ever. Wetpaw went to Silverstar, and sat by him and saw Suncloud's body, he looked peaceful now, and the blood from his injury was dry.

"He was a great warrior." Silverstar started as he finally spoke the first time since this morning. "I've known him since he was a kit, now he's with StarClan." Wetpaw stared at her leader.

"Just like-" Wetpaw stopped when Silverstar put his tail around her.

"I know." Silverstar stopped knowing who Wetpaw was talking about, his mate, and Wetpaw's mother. Wetpaw felt like there was nothing else to talk about, and decided to go to the Medicine cat's den to check up on her brother. Once she was inside she saw the elders and Silverstar burry Suncloud.

Wetpaw went in and saw Crowpaw lying down facing the wall, not wanting to look at his clan mates. "Hey Crowpaw!" Wetpaw said. Crowpaw would usually reply to his sister at this point, and then joke around on how when their warriors they will fight for the clan's sake, but now he's just staring at all the herbs in Honeypelt's den. "How are you feeling?" Wetpaw asked again.

Crowpaw sighed, "I'm feeling fine." He mumbled. "I should of listened too Pricklestripe, then I wouldn't be hurt." Crowpaw looked down and his eyes glistened. Wetpaw looked down feeling bad for her littermate. Honeypelt came in with some Brooms and other herbs to help heal Crowpaw.

"Don't feel bad Crowpaw." Honeypelt said. "A medicine cat isn't bad, you'll learn a lot." Honeypelt smiled.

"I know." Crowpaw said. "But I've been training with Wetpaw for many moons, she'll get her warrior name, and I'll be behind." Crowpaw looked down, but Wetpaw didn't like seeing her brother being sad, so she went up to him, and had her face him.

"Now Crowpaw, this isn't the littermate I've known for moons." Wetpaw said. "The Crowpaw I knew would be brave, and wouldn't mind anything, not moping around like some kit, who didn't get what they want." Wetpaw scolded. Crowpaw looked down some more. Wetpaw sighed, "Oh for StarClan's sake." She grumbled.

Honeypelt gave a soft warm smile. "I'll be with him Wetpaw, just relax the rest of the day." Honeypelt said with a smile. Wetpaw nodded, and slowly went back to the apprentice's den to lie down and relax.

With a sigh, she looked at the medicine cat's den again seeing Honeypelt giving Crowpaw some herbs. Slowly, but surely she started to close her eyes, and rest.

Once she opened her eyes, she saw 3 cats in front of her, but it was no one she recognized. "Hello." Wetpaw said, but the cats didn't reply. "Who are you?" She asked again, still there was no reply.

The three cats looked at each other, and they ran off. "Wait!" Wetpaw called out and ran after them. This may be a dream to her, but it didn't feel like it, the way she ran felt like she was running through grass, and she caught the scent of cats, and the forest around her. Then another scent caught her nose; blood.

"What." She whispered. She looked around, and saw dark shadows of cats around her.

"Wetpaw." A voice called. Wetpaw looked around, was she still dreaming, or was this part of her dream, or was this even a dream at all. "Wetpaw." The voice said again, Wetpaw just closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw Honeypelt and Silverstar in front of her. So it was a dream," Wetpaw thought.

"Wetpaw, are you okay?" Her father asked. She started at her father, the leader of her clan and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said giving a small smile. "I was just having this weird dream." She said. She looked up at Silverstar and Honeypelt showing them she's okay, and that her dreams didn't hurt her.

"Are you sure? You can stay in my den for a bit." Honeypelt suggested.

Wetpaw shook her head. "No I'll be fine, I'll just take a walk, and get a little water." Wetpaw then went pass them, and left her clan to go to the pond for a sip of water.

Honeypelt looked at her leader, wondering if she should check up on his daughter to make sure she's okay. "May I follow her?" She asked.

Silverstar nodded. "Yes, that would be nice." He said as he went to his den for some rest. Honeypelt smiled at her leader, and went out of the clan to find the young apprentice.

Wetpaw was taking a few sips of water, and sighed when she felt the refreshing water go through her. She looked around to see if she can capture some prey for the clan, but she remembered the other apprentices and their mentors left for hunting a while ago, and they should be back with fresh kill anytime soon.

Wetpaw decided it would be best to take a deep breath and think of what just happened in her dream just a while ago. Wetpaw looked at her reflection in the water, but looked up when Honeypelt was behind her. "Hi Wetpaw." Honeypelt said.

"Oh, hello Honeypelt." She replied.

"Is everything alright, I never seen you this jumpy." She asked, hoping the young apprentice is okay. "It's not about what happened last night, is it?"

Wetpaw shook her head. "No, it's just about my dream I had." Suddenly Wetpaw remembered something. "Honeypelt, when did StarClan last spoke to you?"

This surprised Honeypelt, "About a few sunrises ago. Why?" She asked. Wetpaw then began to tell her about the dream she's been having, and Honeypelt's eyes widen in shock when she heard this.

"I think I know what you're talking about." She said.

"You do?" Wetpaw asked surprised. "What does it mean?"

"It means your one of the four." Honeypelt said. "The four cats that will protect the clans."

Wetpaw sat their shocked and surprised. It wasn't a dream it was a sign.


	9. Chapter 7

**So if you know my other stories, I was supposed to work on FNAF fanfics, but I decided to work on this mainly because I was bored one day, and started writing a bit on this, and saw that I was half-way done with it, so why not finish chapter 7 and post it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, just the story and characters.**

Chapter 7

A few sunrises has passed since what happened between FreezeClan and DuskClan, DuskClan was just sharing tongues and relaxing under the trees that surround their clan. Sparrowpaw was relaxing in the den with Petalpaw. Suddenly, his ears picked up and saw Darkpaw coming out of the bushes.

Darkpaw had some scratches on him, but other then that he just ran to his brother and Petalpaw. "Hey guys." He said running towards them. Petalpaw and Sparrowpaw were shocked seeing the injuries on Darkpaw, and he didn't look hurt or winced in pain.

"Darkpaw? What happened to you?" Petalpaw asked worriedly. She then licked one of the scratches, which gave him a small wince in pain, but smiled so it didn't hurt him too much.

"Sorry I just did some training with Raggeddrop, and I guessed I kind of got injured in the middle of it." Darkpaw said looking at his injuries. Petalpaw and Sparrowpaw looked at each other, and just saw Darkpaw was smiling, showing he was okay.

Darkpaw looked through the den and saw Foxpaw and Birdpaw were missing. "Where are Foxpaw and Birdpaw?" Darkpaw asked.

"Since you left training early, Birdpaw and Foxpaw went hunting, however, Shadowstar went with them. I heard its because their done with their apprentice training, and are going to be warriors." Sparrowpaw explained.

"Wow! So soon." Darkpaw said surprised. He then sat with his friends.

"Well they've been training for almost a few moons now, and we just started half-a-moon ago." Petalpaw said. Sparrowpaw and Darkpaw gave a smile.

"Yeah." Sparrowpaw said. The three apprentices looked up and saw Yellowflower and her apprentice Appleleaf going to then.

"Darkpaw." Appleleaf said. "You have to come with me and Yellowflower." She said.

"Why?" Darkpaw asked. Yellowflower put her nose on one of his scratches, making him flitch a bit. "I'm fine Yellowflower, honest." He begged.

Appleleaf shakes her head. "I don't know how Raggeddrop is training you, but you need those scratches checked out." She explained. Seeing he can't argue with a medicine cat and her apprentice, he sighed and followed the medicine cats to the den.

"Wait!" Sparrowpaw called out, stopping the medicine cats at there spot. "If there's a warrior ceremony today, will Darkpaw miss it?" He asked.

The medicine cats shook their head. "He wouldn't, he'll be in our den, but he'll be able to see the ceremony, don't you worry." Yellowflower said. Sparrowpaw sighed in relief. She then lead the young apprentice to her den, but not by giving Raggeddrop a glare, who was watching the whole thing, though, Raggeddrop didn't mind giving a glare back.

Sparrowpaw saw Darkpaw inside getting his wounds treated with dock and some cobwebs since some of his scratches were bleeding a bit. Petalpaw stood by him as she saw Sparrowpaw's brother getting treated. "He'll be fine, they didn't look too serious, but Yellowflower is really caring especially to apprentices and kits, one scratch causes her to start treating them as soon as possible." She explained.

Sparrowpaw sighs. "But," Petalpaw said and looked at Raggeddrop who was going back inside the warrior's den. "Raggeddrop is known for training his apprentices, strictly." She explained again.

"What do you mean?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Well his last apprentice, Rabbitfur, went through the same thing." She pointing at the young light ginger she-cat sharing tongues with Dapplestorm. "With that she was done with her training in a few moons."

"Wow." Sparrowpaw said. Suddenly he caught the scent of Shadowstar, Squirrelfang, Cinderclaw, and the apprentices, Birdpaw and Foxpaw coming back from hunting. Shadowstar then went over to his deputy, Goldjaw, to tell him something.

"Are they ready?" Goldjaw asked. With that Shadowstar didn't respond, but stood on the branches of his den, to address the clan.

"Let all those cats old enough to join me from the high branch for a meeting." Shadowstar announced. All the cats gathered around, and went in front of Shadowstar. "Birdpaw. Foxpaw. Come here." He said. Birdpaw and Foxpaw looked at each other and went in front of everyone.

"I Shadowstar, leader of DuskClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as a warrior in their turn." He announced.

Shadowstar then faced Foxpaw first. "Foxpaw, do you promise to upload the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Foxpaw replied bowing.

Shadowstar smiled, and then faced Birdpaw. "Birdpaw, do you promise to upload the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan?"

"I do." Birdpaw replied.

Shadowstar smiled and bowed. "Then by powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," He stopped to face Foxpaw. "Foxpaw from this moment on, you'll be known as Foxclaw, StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan."

"Foxclaw! Foxclaw!" The clan cheered, making the new warrior smile.

Shadowstar smiled and faced Birdpaw. "Birdpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Birdwhisker, StarClan honors your skill and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan."

"Birdwhisker! Birdwhisker!" The clan cheered. Then the whole clan cheered for the two young warriors, "Birdwhisker! Foxclaw!" Making the young warriors smile. Sparrowpaw and Petalpaw smiled seeing them, Sparrowpaw looked at Darkpaw in the den, who smiled as well.

"The two new warriors will sit a silent vigil tonight." Shadowstar said. The two new warriors then went to another part of the clan to sit their vigil.

"Silent Vigil?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Its when new warriors sit after earning their name, it a clan tradition." Petalpaw explained.

"Wow. So when me and Darkpaw become warriors, then we'll do the same?" Sparrowpaw asked. Petalpaw nodded. Sparrowpaw smiled and faced his brother just resting.

After the ceremony, Raggeddrop went into the medicine cat's den, to check up on his apprentice. "So, Yellowflower, is Darkpaw alright?" He asked.

"He's fine, but what ever training your giving him, is only hurting him, he's only a young apprentice." Yellowflower said scolding the senior warrior. Raggeddrop just looked at Darkpaw sleeping. "Even you can't snap at a medicine cat, Raggeddrop." She said with a smirk.

"Of course I won't. Once he's better I'll be giving him proper training he needs." Raggeddrop said.

"Just promise not to go far, he's really young and he just can't please you with all this strict training, so please loosen the training your teaching him." Appleleaf begged.

Raggeddrop looked at the medicine cats and back at his apprentice, and sighed. "Alright, I promise not to go far." He promised leaving the den, but when he left he had a dark smile on his face.

Yellowflower sighed seeing the warrior leave, and went to Darkpaw, and nudged him slowly. "You can open your eyes now he's gone." Yellowflower whispered. Darkpaw slowly opened his eyes, and looked up. "Raggeddrop is gone."

Darkpaw sighed. "Why?" He asked. The medicine cats looked at him. "Why, did you let me pretend to sleep?" He asked.

"I only said you need some rest." Yellowflower said. "But, you should be okay by tomorrow, just don't let Raggeddrop over train you."

"He wasn't over training me." He spat back. Yellowflower gave a small glare, making Darkpaw look down. "Ok, maybe he was." He said. The medicine cat then gave him a small smile.

"I just get worried for you, Darkpaw." Yellowflower said touching noses with the young apprentice like she was her kit.

Dakrpaw giggled. "Your just like Moonshine." He said with a smile. Yellowflower gave a small laugh as well.

"Sorry. I just am." Yellowflower said with a smile. Darkpaw smiled as well. Yellowflower checked the wounds again and saw something that sparkled in his eyes, but ignored it. "Well your wounds are fine, but like I said, just get some rest."

"Okay." Darkpaw said as he lied down and rest.

Yellowflower smiled and looked outside seeing the sun setting. Foxclaw and Birdwhisker were coming back from the vigil and moving into the warriors' den. Sparrowpaw and Petalpaw were cleaning out the apprentice's den where Foxclaw and Birdwhisker were sleeping before.

Yellowflower looks up at the shy seeing the stars appear from the sky. "Don't worry StarClan, the one should be here soon." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **Discalimer: I don't Warriors just the OC's**

Chapter 8

A little grey squirrel was running through the forest floor gathering nuts to eat. As it was chewing on a nut, a rustle in the bushes caught its attention. It looked around seeing whom it was hiding in the bushes. After a few seconds of silence the squirrel went back to eating. Suddenly, after a moment, Silverpaw jumped in and caught the squirrel with one strike of her paw.

"I-I caught it." Silverpaw said catching her breath, surprised she caught fresh kill for the clan. "I caught it!" She cheered. She picked up the squirrel in her mouth with a smile, when two apprentices in her clan Tigerpaw, and his sister Rosepaw.

"Nice job Silverpaw." The tom apprentice said going over to Silverpaw. He put his tail around her making her smile.

"I told you after some practice you'd be able to catch your own prey." Rosepaw said.

Silverpaw smiled, and followed the other apprentices to catch their fresh kill for the pile. In LightClan, Silverpaw's mother, Petalclaw suddenly got sick, and Treeleaf told the apprentices to fetch some prey and water for her. Snowpaw along with her mentor went to the river to fetch some water, while Silverpaw and the other apprentices, along with Pineleaf, Falconclimb, and Leaffur went on a hunting patrol to fetch some prey.

During the hunt the apprentices went to their mentors and showed off their prey. "Look Pineleaf I caught a squirrel on my first try!" Silverpaw cheered.

Pineleaf looked at his apprentice and smiled seeing she's finally learning, but she still has a lot to learn. Rosepaw and Tigerpaw also came holding their fresh kill in their mouths.

"Can we go check up on Snowpaw, and the rest of the water patrol?" Silverpaw asked her mentor. She wanted to tell her sister about her capture, but Pineleaf shook his head.

"I'm sure Snowpaw and the rest of the water patrol is on there way back to the camp. So you can tell her there." Pineleaf said.

"Okay." Silverpaw said. The hunting patrol went to the camp and placed their prey in the fresh-kill pile. Silverpaw asked her mentor if she could give her prey to Petalclaw, and with a smile he agreed. Silverpaw smiled and went into Treeleaf's den. She smiled when she saw her giving the moss that was soaked with water to her mother. "Hi Treeleaf." Silverpaw said catching her attention.

Treeleaf saw her and smiled. "Hello Silverpaw."

"How is Petalclaw?" Silverpaw asked.

Treeleaf gave a smile and turned around seeing Petalclaw asleep. "She's doing fine, Snowpaw gave her some water, and I gave her one poppy seed just before you showed up." Treeleaf explained.

"That's good. When she wakes up, give her this squirrel." Silverpaw said pushing the squirrel towards Treeleaf's paws. Treeleaf picked up the squirrel and nodded leaving it next to Petalclaw.

Silverpaw smiled and before she left she gave her mother a lick on her cheek. As she ran out of the den she bumps into the medicine cat apprentice, Clearpaw. "Sorry Clearpaw." She said shaking her fur.

"Oh its fine Silverpaw." The young apprentice said gathering the herbs he dropped.

Silverpaw started at him for a few seconds, and picked up one of the herbs for him. "Here you go." She muffled with the herbs in her mouth.

Clearpaw smiled and grabbed the herbs from Silverpaw's mouth. "Thanks." Clearpaw said with a smile.

"Your wel-" Silverpaw was cut off when Tigerpaw came over.

"Hey Clearpaw. What's going on?" Tigerpaw snapped. Silverpaw sighed seeing Tigerpaw being protective of Silverpaw again. Ever since she was born Tigerpaw was the one to protect Silverpaw from other cats, since he was born 4 moons before Silverpaw and her sister were born. It annoyed her, but she got used to it and then relieved when Tigerpaw became an apprentice with his sister, but now she became an apprentice, Tigerpaw's protectiveness struck again.

"N-Nothing. I dropped some herbs and Silverpaw was helping me." Clearpaw stuttered. Before Tigerpaw could show his claws towards the apprentice, Silverpaw stepped in.

"It's the truth, Tigerpaw." Silverpaw said. The two apprentices glared for a while. After what felt like a moon, Tigerpaw sighed and went to help his sister feeding the elders.

Clearpaw sighed seeing he was relieved Tigerpaw didn't attack him. "Thanks." Clearpaw said.

"Your welcome." Silverpaw said with a smile. She then turned around and saw Tigerpaw talking to his to mentor about what happened, and trying to act innocent like he didn't mean too. Though that didn't work when she saw Falconclimb looking like he's scolding him. It gave Silverpaw a small giggle seeing Tigerpaw getting in trouble.

"I'm worried about him sometimes." Clearpaw said looking at Tigerpaw getting scolded.

"Yeah. I have to agree with you." Silverpaw said agreeing with the apprentice. "Though were not the only ones, his mother and Rosepaw also get worried for him too." She pointed out.

Clearpaw looked down for a second, until he took the scent of his mentor. "Clearpaw." Treeleaf called out.

"Oh, hi Treeleaf. I got the herbs you needed." Clearpaw said.

"Thank you. That's good amount, put it in my den with the rest of the herbs." Treeleaf said. Clearpaw smiled and went in the den to organize the herbs.

Silverpaw smiled, but she then heard rumble seeing she was hungry. Silverpaw smiled and was ready to go to the fresh kill pile to grab some prey for the elders first, but then she heard the meow of one of the elders.

"Silverpaw." The ginger elder tom called out. "Your sister, got our prey for us, you can join her in here if you want."

Silverpaw smiled and ran to the elder's den and smiled seeing Snowpaw eating prey with the elders. "Thanks Gingershadow." Silverpaw said as she sat by her sister and enjoyed prey with her.


	11. Chapter 9

**This is the longest chapter I've made for this story. Most of my chapters were around 5-7 pages, but this went over 7 pages. I'll try my best to make each chapter longer, but for the most each page would be over 5 pages.**

 **This chapter is where the drama kicks in, and where the best part of Warriors starts. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just the characters.**

Chapter 9

The full moon shined brightly throughout the Fortress as all four clans were headed towards to start the Gathering. The leaders of each clan stood in the branch facing the cats of each clan. It was now the warmest night of Green-leaf.

"I'm excited for the Gathering." Silverpaw cheered as she walked along side her clan mates.

Snowpaw smiled seeing it was her sister and her first Gathering. As Snowpaw was walking, she saw Darkpaw walking along side his mentor and his clan mates. She nudged her sister, who quickly caught her attention. "That's the loner." She said with a small growl.

Silverpaw frowned seeing her sister upset, but she saw Snowpaw's mentor, Littlestorm come towards them. "Now Snowpaw, don't fight with him, were at a Gathering it's a time for peace." Littlestorm said.

Snowpaw glared, but gave a sigh. "Okay." She replied. Though she still glared at the cat that wanted to attack her moons ago. "Still he's just a loner." She grumbled.

Darkpaw then turned around seeing Snowpaw, and once she made eye contact with him. She glared and faced away. Darkpaw sighed seeing that she wouldn't be a cat to talk to.

The moon was finally up and the clans were ready to begin the meeting, Silverstar, of FreezeClan decided to go first. "In recent events from the last gathering till now, a fox came and attacked us in out territory near The Rushing River. Our apprentice Crowpaw got injured as is now being trained as a medicine cat apprentice under Honeypelt's care. The clans looked up and saw Crowpaw next to Honeypelt.

Silverpaw and Snowpaw looked at the young apprentice who stood next to his mentor proud. "Why did he become a medicine cat apprentice?" Snowpaw asked.

"When an apprentice can't continue their warrior training they become a Medicine cat apprentice." A fellow LightClan warrior named Thornheart explained.

"Is that fair to the apprentice?" Silverpaw asked.

"Well unless the apprentice wants to be an elder early." Thornheart said.

"With that, our beloved warrior Suncloud died defending his clan." Silverstar said. The cats all bowed their heads; some going to a few FreezeClan warriors giving there apologizes of their fallen warrior.

Silverstar sighed, and looked at Ravenstar if she had something to report. "I'm sorry for your lost Silverstar." Ravenstar apologized. After a brief silence, Ravenstar was able to speak. "In LightClan we have two new apprentices, Silverpaw and Snowpaw. Let StarClan guide them in the way of the warrior."

The cats gave a smile to the cats saying their names and congratulating them. Silverpaw smiled at the praise, but Snowpaw blushed.

Ravenstar then looked at Cherrystar seeing it was her turn to say something, but she looked shocked, she also saw Nightwing, her depuity shocked as well, and a couple of warriors from GustClan. "Cherrystar?" Ravenstar asked the warrior.

"Cherrystar! What's wrong?" Silverstar asked. The cats looked nervous, but this got the cats more nervous when they looked up.

"Look!" A LightClan warrior called out.

Then, something then caught the eye of the leaders. Instead of looking at their leaders, they were looking up at the sky, and saw clouds forming. "What's going on?" One warrior from GustClan asked.

"No clan is fighting." Ravenstar whispered staring at the clouds circling the moon.

"It could just be a rain storm coming, let's continue shall we?" Shadowstar asked. The leaders were quiet for a bit, and they decided to nod, and promise they will talk about it after The Gathering. "Just like Ravenstar announcing her new apprentices, we have two new warriors in our clan. Foxclaw and Birdwhisker."

"Foxclaw! Birdwhisker!" The cats cheered congratulating them of becoming warriors.

The cats smiled and bowed, as Foxclaw and Birdwhsiker's mentors Cinderclaw and Squirrelfang smiled proudly at the two. Sparrowpaw and Darkpaw smiled at their clan mates, and looked at each other knowing soon they'll be warriors themselves.

Shadowstar then looked at the, still shocked Cherrystar. "Cherrystar, do you have something to say at The Gathering?" He asked hoping she had something to report.

Cherrystar's mouth opened and closed a few times like she was trying to say something, but the looks on her face looked like she saw something horrible. "I-I." She started say.

"Want me to say it?" Nightwing asked looking at the leader. The cats looked at each other confused at what's going on in GustClan.

"Y-Yes." She said as she was shaking, and slowly went down from the tree. Nightwing stood up on the tree taking her place.

"What's going on?" Ravenstar asked.

"Something horrible happened in GustClan territory." Nightwing said. Out of all the cats in GustClan, Nightwing was the most serious depuity, she showed emotion like most cats, but when it came to certain news like this, she tries to stay as calm as possible. "There were 3 cats murdered." She admitted.

Gasps from the cats from the Gathering gasped in horror, some believed this is why their clouds tonight at The Gathering. Cats from each clan were looking at one another, asking who would do this. Darkpaw got scared at what was going on, but saw Raggeddrop looking at the GustClan depuity, and as the crowd went on he had something like a smirk on his face.

Nightwing then yowled getting the cats attention. "However," She snapped, which made the cats stop their anger. "These cats were not GustClan, nor cats from any other clan. We don't know who they were, or where they came from, but one of them said that a group of rouges took their kits away, and when they tried to fight, they-" She stopped and shook her head.

Darkpaw looked at his mentor again, and saw that he just didn't feel sorry about what just happened. 'Did Raggeddrop do this?' He thought.

"Cherrystar was shocked with what happened, and we had GustClan patrols go looking for these kits." Nightwing explained.

"Thank you for telling this Nightwing," Ravenstar said. "Our patrols will be keeping kits safe, by guarding the Queens Nursery until these Rouges are stopped." Ravenstar said.

"DuskClan will do the same, we have two queens in the den expecting kits, and seeing what happened, we don't want any of our kits to be taken." Shadowstar said agreeing with the LightClan leader.

"FreezeClan won't." The cats looked up seeing if the FreezeClan leader was mouse-brained. "Unless rouges know how to swim then are clan should be fine." He said.

Ravenstar stared at him and the other leaders. "Very well. FreezeClan has their way, but if any warrior finds the rouges responsible or the kits, they would have to go against us." Ravenstar said. And with that the Gathering ended, GustClan was the first to leave since they were surprised at what they saw, and Raggeddrop leave to go back to DuskClan. Like the last Gathering the leaders stood behind again. Except Cherrystar, who wanted to leave early because of what happened.

"Cherrystar!" Silverstar called out to the leader. "Me and the other leaders need to talk to you again." He said.

Cherrystar looked at Nightwing who agreed to guide GustClan back home. Cherrystar went over to the leaders, and before they could talk, they saw the clouds disappearing, but still a few were around. "I think StarClan is going against us." Silverstar said.

"Don't say that." Cherrystar said starting to feel calm. "Maybe, StarClan is telling us something." She said.

"How do you know? I mean a fox coming into my clan, three dead mysterious queens." Silverstar said going to Cherrystar's face. "StarClan is going against both of us!" He snapped.

"Now Silverstar." Ravenstar started. "You don't know that, if StarClan was going against us a storm would of happened, but I do think StarClan is trying to us something." Ravenstar said looking at the sky.

"Warning us is more like it." Shadowstar said.

"Okay." Silverstar said. "But why all this?!" He snapped. This made the leaders look at each other not knowing what to say.

"I think most of these just happen." Cherrystar said. Ravenstar put her tail around the GustClan warrior. "Sorry, for being in shock tonight."

"Its alright, you went through too much." Ravenstar said. "But before we all go back to our clan, I think we should discuss this at the next Gathering, or to our clans, whatever is fine with you."

"Tell us." Shadowstar said.

"We should have a patrol go find these rouges and the kits that were taken." Ravenstar said.

"I agree." Cherrystar said.

"Same here." Silverstar said agreeing with the two leaders. The three then looked at Shadowstar, who sighed.

"I just took in two," Shadowstar started, making the leaders look at him, "but I will help." He said. The four leaders smiled, and went their separate ways.

"Thanks Shadowstar." Ravenstar said. The DuskClan leader smiled and went back to his clan. When Shadowstar went back to camp, he saw everyone in his clan asleep, except for his mate Moonshine.

"Moonshine." Shadowstar said going towards his mate.

"Goldjaw told me what happened." Moonshine said before Shadowstar told her what happened at the Gathering.

"I see." Shadowstar said. He sat next to his mate, which in reply she put her tail around him, and leaded on him. "What can I do?" He asked. "If these kits have no family, I can't just take in a bunch of them." He explained.

"Now Shadowstar, we can rescue them, but we don't have to take all of them in, each clan is willing to take part in helping find these kits, we'll just have to find them, and we'll see what we can do from here." Moonshine explained giving a lick.

Shadowstar stood their long and thought about it for a while. "Your right." Shadowstar said. Making Moonshine smile. Suddenly the two heard a noise from the apprentice's den, and saw it was Sparrowpaw waking up.

"Are you guys talking about me and my brother?" Sparrowpaw asked.

Moonshine and Shadowstar smiled and went to the young brown and cream tom. "Now, Sparrowpaw, we're just discussing what happened tonight at the Gathering." Moonshine said reassuring her foster kit.

"Okay. Night." Sparrowpaw said going back into the den.

"Goodnight." Shadowstar and Moonshine said at the same time. The two looked at each other, and gave a smile. "Tonight, I'll guard the queen's den, you should be getting some sleep." Moonshine said.

"You sure?" Shadowstar asked.

Moonshine nodded. Shadowstar smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll see you at dawn." Shadowstar said as he went to his den. Moonshine smiled and lied down in front of the queen's den, and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

 **So this was one of the hardest chapters I had to work on, but I finally came up with an idea and hopefully its good. And were finally getting into the drama of Warriors, I do plan on killing off one more character (maybe 2) or showing the other cat of the prophecy.**

 **I haven't been getting much activity on this story unlike my other ones, so I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm glad people are reading it! I've checked on who when I post this story, and I see that you guys like it. I plan a Book 2 for this book soon.**

 **I know I've been active on this story then my others, but don't worry I'll get my other stories done, so you guys can enjoy.**

 **So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Warriors, just the characters.**

Chapter 10

The night after the Gathering, and the leaders and medicine cats left their clan for important private gatherings. The medicine cats went to the Moonmeadow to see if StarClan could tell them anything, and the leaders went to discuss what they could do to find the missing kits. "I know we could of continued this last night, but after what happened, I think its best to continue where we left off." Cherrystar said.

"I think so too, but I'll review of what we know so far." Ravenstar said. "So we decided we should set up a patrol to go search for these kits." She said.

"Right." Cherrystar said. "What I was thinking is having Nightwing, Nutfeather, and Firepelt from my clan look for the kits." Cherrystar looks at Silverstar.

Silverstar sighed. "Pricklestripe, Sawnleg, and Wetpaw would be perfect for this." Silverstar said.

"I'm sending Darkpaw, Goldjaw, and Foxclaw for this." Shadowstar said.

The leaders looked at each other knowing Darkpaw's mentor is not going with them. "What about Darkpaw's mentor?" Cherrystar asked.

Shadowstar sighed and shook his head. "I asked him, but he refused." He said. The leaders looked at each other thinking something is up with Raggeddrop.

"Shadowstar," Ravenstar started. "I know this isn't the time, but you should keep you eye on Raggeddrop just incase. I'm not saying there is something about him, but with what's going on, you have to make sure." Ravenstar explained.

Shadowstar glared at Ravenstar, but realizing they could fight later, now they have to focus on this plan. Shadowstar then looked at Ravenstar if she picked her cats for the patrol.

"I already know who I pick to look for the kits, but I plan different patrols one for the morning, and one for night." Ravenstar explained.

"Are you sure, you can have that many patrols looking for lost kits." Silverstar said.

"Well your not going to have a patrol protecting the queens, so look who's speaking." Cherrystar snapped. The two leaders growled and had their claws out ready to fight.

"That's enough you two!" A grey she-cat with white stripes on her foot said. It was GustClan's medicine cat Icefeather.

"Icefeather, what are you doing here?" Cherrystar asked.

"Me and the medicine cats where at the Moonmeadow to see if StarClan had anything for us." Icefeather explained as the other medicine cats appeared.

"And was there anything?" Silverstar asked.

"Not really, but StarClan told us that the four are near, but like we said last time, we can't tell any of our clan mates this, except when we find the four." Honeypelt explained. Honeypelt looked at Silverstar, and then the other medicine cats.

"Right." Ravenstar said.

"Okay, but did StarClan say how the four will be reveled?" Shadowstar asked. Yellowflower shakes her head.

"Sorry Shadowstar, only StarClan knows." She replied. Shadowstar looked down.

Shadowstar didn't argue with his medicine cat and nodded. "Well it's getting late, we should be getting some sleep." Shadowstar said.

"Right." Ravenstar agreed. The leaders and their medicine cats went their separate ways for a night of rest.

"Shadowstar," Yellowflower started. "I-I think I might have a guess who one of the four could be." She said. Shadowstar looked around and he ran off to the other part of the territory. "Where, you going?!" She yelled. She followed her leader, and he stopped at The Lizard Stones. "Why are we here?" She whispered.

"You got to tell me, now." Shadowstar said. "This is a perfect place so no cat from our clans could here."

"Like I said, I might have a guess, so StarClan could be wrong." Yellowflower said.

"Well, just tell me who." Shadowstar said.

Yellowflower stood quiet for a bit looking around, she wanted to show Shadowstar who she thinks the cat is, but she then saw a flash of a tail appear in her eyes. Shadowstar looked at his medicine cat, as she started to feel faint. "I saw something, a tail just now." She said.

"A tail?" Shadowstar asked. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"I think a sign from StarClan." Yellowflower said. The two cats stood silent for a bit, and thought of going back to camp, which Yellowflower agreed.

The next morning, Shadowstar stood on top of the High branch announcing to the clan who he and Goldjaw picked to hunt for the missing kits. "Goldjaw and I have announced who are going to look for the missing kits, other clans are going to be looking for them too, however, we don't fight any clan, unless the leader of the hunting party or I say we do." Shadowstar explained.

DuskClan then looked at each other and agree. "Now, here are the cats Goldjaw and I picked for the hunt." He looked around and nodded. Once he did, Foxclaw and Darkpaw took a step foreword and Goldjaw jumped down to face the two cats.

Sparrowpaw went over to his brother, and put his tail on his shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Sparrowpaw I'll be fine." Darkpaw said. Sparrowpaw gave a smile and went back to the crowd.

"You two ready?" Goldjaw asked. Darkpaw and Foxclaw looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go." He said and led the two cats out of DuskClan territory.

In the border of the DuskClan and LightClan territory the three DuskClan cats, were trying to find the scent of the missing kits. "Goldjaw?" Foxclaw asked. Goldjaw looked up at his son, "Is it okay to split up looking for the kits, we might cover more ground?" He asked.

Goldjaw looked around, and checked if no cat from any clan is around them. "It's alright with me, but if you two catch a scent form any cat from another clan, come find me." Goldjaw said.

Darkpaw smiled and ran off to go find the kits. He checked through the area and looking back and forth. He then heard a rustle in the bushes, and with a smirk he quietly was in his hunting pose. Then he pounced with a yowl onto Snowpaw.

Snowpaw squealed in fear and the two apprentices went tumbling down. Darkpaw was able to use his claws to hold himself from falling, and grabbed Snowpaw by her scruff so she wouldn't fall over the ledge. He dragged her up, and the two were catching their breath. "Are you okay?" Darkpaw asked. Snowpaw turned around, and suddenly had her claws out ready to scratch his face. He quickly missed it. "Hey! This is how you thank me for saving you?!" He snapped.

"Well I could have handled it, because I'm a full LightClan cat, you, aren't." She snapped. Darkpaw glared, and had his claws out, and tried to scratch her.

"Would a thank you, still be good enough for you, I mean I may not be clan born, or from your own clan, but at least I saved you!" Darkpaw snapped.

"Yeah, by a non-born clan cat." Snowpaw snapped back. The two cats had their claws out, and were ready to claw each other to the death, but then something caught Darkpaw's nose.

"Hey, have you caught that scent?" Darkpaw asked.

Snowpaw sniffed the air, and gasped knowing what clan that scent belonged too. "DuskClan." She whispered. Darkpaw then looked lower, and saw Raggeddrop looking through the bottom of the gorge looking around.

"Raggeddrop? What's he doing here?" Darkpaw whispered.

Snowpaw then saw some cats appear, and gasped seeing small, injured kits being held by a band of rouges, as they were placed in the middle of the gorge Raggeddrop looked at them. His ears then picked up sound and when he looked around he saw no one around. Seeing that he was being watched, Raggeddrop looked at the rouges and they picked up the kits and ran off, however, they dropped one little black kit.

Snowpaw and Darkpaw came up out of the bushes, and saw the little helpless kit.


	13. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! I have a new story on the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors just the characters.**

Chapter 11

Snowpaw and Darkpaw went over to the kit, and gave it a nudge. The kit was a black she-kit with tufted ears and a fluffy tail. She didn't mewl or anything, Snowpaw nudge it again. Darkpaw looked at the kit and gave it a lick. Suddenly, the kit squealed and twitched a bit.

Snowpaw sighed. "Thank StarClan." Snowpaw and Darkpaw smiled at each other. The two looked at the kit and then at each other on who gets to keep it.

Darkpaw looked at Snowpaw and gave her a smile. "Here, you keep her." Darkpaw said.

"R-Really?" Snowpaw asked. Darkpaw nodded. Snowpaw slowly looked at Darkpaw and the kit, and slowly picked her up. Darkpaw smiled and nodded, and Snowpaw went off. Darkpaw smiled, and was glad to see her off and running.

Darkpaw sighed in relief seeing he didn't have to fight her. "Now to find my clan." Darkpaw said to himself. He came up from the gorge and went to track the scent of his clan. Darkpaw went around trying to track his clan's scent and went around the forest looking for them. Suddenly, he also caught the scent of GustClan in the area as well.

Darkpaw ran over to where the scent was near, but was grabbed by Yellowflower. "Hey! Yellowflower!" Darkpaw yelled. "What are you?"

"Don't you dare go!?" Yellowflower snapped.

"W-Why?" Darkpaw asked. Yellowflower pointed and saw his clan fighting with GustClan. Darkpaw gasped seeing his clan fight GustClan. Darkpaw looked back and forth seeing the cats claw and bite each other. Some blood splatter from the attack, but that's not what worried him, Darkpaw didn't see his brother. "W-Where is Sparrowpaw?!" Darkpaw asked. "H-He's not fighting is he?"

Yellowflower shook her head. "I-I don't know?" She said. Darkpaw got scared and ran off to look for his brother through the battle. "Darkpaw!" Yellowflower yelled.

Darkpaw was in the middle of the battle looking for his brother. He tried to miss all the claws that were headed towards him. As Darkpaw tried to escape to find his brother, a tom with cool blue eyes came by and pounced pushed him away causing him to fall. Once he fell in the ground, he closed his eyes and passed out.

"Darkpaw." A voice called. Darkpaw slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't know where the voice came from, or who was speaking to him, but he looked up and around too see who was there with him.

"H-Hello?" Darkpaw called out. He slowly got up, and looked around. This place wasn't familiar to him, so he wasn't sure if he should keep walking, or just stand there and wait for someone. "Is anyone here?" He called out again.

He slowly got to look around his surroundings, and didn't know if he was dreaming or was dead. "Sparrowpaw!" He called out, but no answer. "Yellowflower! Shadowstar!" still no answer. "Birdwhisker! Foxclaw! Petalpaw!" Darkpaw started to get scared seeing he was alone, and no one was there to help him.

"Darkpaw." The voice called out again. Darkpaw turned around and so no one there, but the voice was where he was facing.

"Hello!" Darkpaw called out again, but louder.

"Darkpaw, follow me." The voice said. Darkpaw stood there for a bit, and ran towards who was calling him. Darkpaw then went to where the voice was, and in front of him he saw a ghostly silhouette of cat.

"Darkpaw! Darkpaw!" Another voice called, and suddenly a white flash blinded him.

"Darkpaw! Darkpaw are you okay?!" The voice of his brother, Sparrowpaw called out.

"Guys move away, he's still in shock." The voice of Yellowflower said.

Darkpaw slowly opened his eyes, and saw Sparrowpaw, Yellowflower, Shadowstar, and Moonshine around him. "Sparrowpaw. Yellowflower. Shadowstar. Moonshine." Darkpaw mumbled.

Moonshine smiled and moved to go to her foster kit. "Oh your okay." Moonshine said nuzzling him. "I thought I would loose you." She said. She gave him small licks.

"I'm fine Moonshine." Darkpaw said, he tried to get up, but felt a pain on his leg.

"You almost sprained you hind legs, but you'll be fine." Yellowflower said.

Darkpaw sighed. "Thanks, but what happened?" He asked.

"During our battle, with GustClan." Shadowstar started. "You got caught in the battle, and fell. I was able to stop the fight, and we were able to retreat with you." He explained.

"And I was back here, waiting for the patrols to show up, protecting a young kit." Sparrowpaw said. Darkpaw looked and saw next to him was a dark grey tabby.

"Our clan and GustClan fought over this kit, but once we retreated Cherrystar let us have him." Shadowstar said. Darkpaw slowly went over to the kit and gave him a small lick.

"We named him Smokekit." Yellowflower said. "He'll be raised by Fawnpool, since her kit, Dustkit will be an apprentice soon."

Darkpaw touched noses with the kit, and the kit slowly mewled. Darkpaw smiled at the young kit and nuzzled him softly. "Hi there Smokekit." Darkpaw said.

Yellowflower and the other cats smiled seeing how kind Darkpaw is. "Well it's getting late, I'll leave the two here for the night." Yellowflower said pushing the cats away.

"Okay, good night Darkpaw." Sparrowpaw said.

"Good night guys." Darkpaw replied. Yellowflower smiled seeing the cats go to sleep, and she looked at Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw?" Yellowflower asked. "I heard you talk in your sleep, was something going on?" She asked. Darkpaw nodded, and explained what he was dreaming of, and his past dream he had over a moon ago. Yellowflower stood there shocked, and stared at the young kit.

"Darkpaw, you remind me of a cat mentioned to me in a prophecy." Yellowflower said. Darkpaw's eyes widen in surprise. "I think your one of the four." She said.


	14. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. This story will be slow learning because for one, I'm writing a fanfic that's bassed on a Pokemon series with my friends characters. Not sure if I should post it on here, but let me know if you want to see it, and I'll post it on here when I update another fanfic.**

 **Also this story is going to have an audio series soon, I'll probably set it up around chapter 15, maybe earlier, but who knows. All I know is this chapter is going to be great!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just the characters.**

Chapter 12

Yellowflower looked around outside her den, and ran off. Darkpaw was confused and followed her. "Yellowflower! Wait!" He called out. He went chasing after her through the forest, by following her scent. He then saw Yellowflower at a small pool of river by the meadow. He felt like he should go over there, and talk to Yellowflower, but he felt a presence in the area that he shouldn't be near her right now.

Yellowflower then lifted her head and gave a smile. Yellowflower turned around and saw Darkpaw sitting there, and ran to him giving him a snuggle. "Yellowflower? What's going on?" Darkpaw asked.

Yellowflower faced him and smiled. "You are the one." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Darkpaw asked.

Yellowflower smiled and looked up at the sun setting. "There was a prophecy a moon ago; 'Shining light, shadow of night, windy days, and cold water will come together to stop danger in the forest.'" She explained.

Darkpaw had the words play in his head to get the prophecy in his head. "What does that mean?" Darkpaw asked.

"I-I'm not sure what the danger means, but all I know is that you are one of the four." Yellowflower put her nose on Darkpaw's head.

"I-I am?" Darkpaw asked his blue eyes beaming with joy. Yellowflower nodded. Darkpaw smiled and was so happy about this like he wanted to tell everybody. Darkpaw then frowned, and turned around and saw Yellowflower shaking her head. "Oh, you want me to keep this quiet, do you?" He asked. Yellowflower gave a small nod. "Okay, I will." He said.

Yellowflower nodded, and the two went back to camp. Once they were there Darkpaw was sleeping in the nest inside the medicine cats den. He woke up and looked around, and saw that Yellowflower went into the queen's den to check up on Spottedpool, she was the mother of Birdwhisker and Foxclaw, and the mate of Goldjaw.

Darkpaw went back to lie down to sleep. Suddenly, the mewls of Smokekit kept him from going to sleep. Darkpaw groaned and went up to the kit, even though he was young, he was older then Smokekit. Darkpaw put his nose on his flank, and gave him a lick to calm him down, he remembered Moonshine doing the same with him and Sparrowpaw when they were taken in, and he remembered vividly.

Resting on Moonshine's beautiful silver fur and feeling her warm tongue through his fur, made Darkpaw smile warmly. Suddenly, he felt a presence inside the medicine cat den, and saw his mentor Raggeddrop was inside. "Raggeddrop? What are you doing here?" Darkpaw asked.

Raggeddrop just smiled and went to his young apprentice. "I'm just here to check up on my apprentice." He said. Darkpaw looked at him and wanted to ask about the Rouges he was talking to earlier. Though Darkpaw was too scared to say anything to his mentor believing he would snap at him again. Darkpaw got worried as he saw Raggeddrop look at Smokekit. "Uh, Raggeddrop?"

Raggeddrop turned around. Darkpaw was trying to get the words he wanted to say to him, but Raggeddrop gave a chuckle, which got him worried. "I'm guessing you saw me with the rouges." He said.

"H-How did-" Darkpaw was cut off.

"I caught your scent earlier." Raggeddrop said. Darkpaw gulped and looked at his mentor, but felt a chill coming through the once used to be warm den. "I wonder, what were you doing with that little LightClan apprentice?" He asked.

Darkpaw got nervous and started to shiver a bit. He couldn't tell him, he just couldn't, Snowpaw was nice to him, sure she snapped at him and almost killed him, but she was so nice to him that he couldn't say that he gave her one of the kits to her. "S-She was just with me." He said.

"Come on tell me the truth." Raggeddrop said. His voice sounded demanding.

"I-I-" Darkpaw stuttered. He didn't know what to do, he was nervous. He then saw Raggeddrop raise he claw up, and in a second Darkpaw closed his eyes incase he was going to get hit. Darkpaw opened his eyes, and saw Raggeddrop put his claw down, and left the den.

"You better not tell anyone, of what you saw." Raggeddrop said as he left.

Darkpaw was breathing heavily of what just happened just now. Was his own mentor ready to kill him. He didn't know what was going through his head, but thank StarClan, he wasn't killed or injured in anyway.

"Darkpaw!" Darkpaw looked and saw Petalpaw and Sparrowpaw with Yellowflower in front of her den. In their mouths, the two apprentices had some prey. "We just came back from hunting." Petalpaw said. "And we decided that you should have some." Petalpaw then handed over the starling over to Darkpaw, making the black apprentice smile.

"Thank you Petalpaw, I needed it." He replied with a smile.

Petalpaw smiled. "Your welcome." She said. Darkpaw smiled back and ate his starling slowly.

Sparrowpaw knew something was wrong, and went to his brother. "Darkpaw, is everything ok?" He asked. Darkpaw looked at him, and slowly flashes of what Raggeddrop was doing, or about to do to him.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Smokekit was just mewling, so it kept me from getting some rest." Darkpaw lied. Sparrowpaw knew Darkpaw was lying, but he didn't want to force it out on him, since he was injured from earlier.

"Well okay." Sparrowpaw replied. He smiled, "I'm just worried about you." He said.

"I know." Darkpaw replied. "But I'll be fine."

Sparrowpaw smiled and him and Petalpaw left the den. Yellowflower smiled and left the den as well, but to confront Raggeddrop, who was talking to Shadowstar. "I need to talk to you Raggeddrop." Yellowflower said. The two toms looked at the medicine cat, who now had a serious look on her face.

Raggeddrop smirked and faced the young medicine cat. "Would you excuse me, Shadowstar." He said excusing himself, and left with Yellowflower. Shadowstar tilted his head, confused of what Yellowflower wanted to do with Raggeddrop.

"Why can't you just leave poor Darkpaw alone!" Yellowflower yelled. She took Raggeddrop to a secluded area of the forest, so no cat could hear them.

"He's my apprentice!" Raggeddrop snapped back. "And you should stop stepping in."

"I have too! Darkpaw is so young, and your training is going to hurt him!" She snapped back.

Raggeddrop then glared, and raised his paw striking her in the face. Yellowflower slowly got up, and put her paw through her cheek, and felt a small trickle of blood. Yellowflower breathed deeply as Raggeddrop stood in front of her with his Fox-harted eyes staring at her. "P-Please, don't hurt him anymore." She begged.

With a chuckled Raggeddrop walked back to the clan. Yellowflower stood up slowly, and walked over to a small creek and checked her cheek, and saw a scratch mark almost touching her mouth. She looked down, and started to take a walk, so no one in her clan would think Raggeddrop hurt her.

"I just want Darkpaw to be safe." She whispered to herself.


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I'm back. I know I haven't updated in a while because; One, it was my birthday back on the 14th, and, two, I went on a mini vacation with my cousin. But I finally updated and here is the next chapter of the story.**

 **I'm going to set up the next book in the series in the next few chapters, but they won't be uploaded till I finish this story in the series. Which, might be awhile.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter ^^. Review and Fave ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors just the characters.**

Chapter 13

"Is she going to be okay?" Rosepaw asked. Clearpaw and Treeleaf have been helping the young kit Snowpaw found to make sure she'd stay alive.

"She's fine, she's only in shock." Treeleaf said giving the young kit a poppy seed to calm down. "This Poppy seed will help her."

Snowpaw sighed. "That's good." She said. Snowpaw smiled at the young kit, and took a good look at her. She was small as a bunny, and smiled seeing that she'll be all right. Silverpaw, who came back from hunting slowly, came in with a robin in her mouth.

"Hey." Silverpaw whispered.

Snowpaw smiled back. "Hey, Silverpaw." She replied with a whisper. She went to the small kit, and smiled. "Aww, she's so cute." She whispered.

Snowpaw smiled, and softly giggled. "Yeah, I know. What do you think we should name her?" She asked.

Silverpaw thought of it, and looked at the kit some more. "How about, Bunnykit?" She suggested. Snowpaw along with Treeleaf smiled at the name Silverpaw suggested for the young kit.

"I love the name Bunnykit." Petalclaw said, slowly getting up to her daughters. Snowpaw and Silverpaw smiled seeing their mother up and feeling better.

"Thanks." Silverpaw said with a smile.

Petalclaw smiled and licked her daughter's head. "Treeleaf?" Petalclaw asked. "I know I've been resting for a while, but I was wondering if I could take care of Bunnykit for the time being?" She asked. The cats were shocked at this, and wondered why Petalclaw wanted to be Bunnykit's foster mother after getting over a sickness and just being the mother to Silverpaw and Snowpaw.

"Petalclaw are you sure?" Treeleaf asked.

Petalclaw nodded. "Of course, I'll be fine." Petalclaw said. Petalclaw went up to the kit and carried it to the Queens den. Treeleaf got worried and followed her, along with Snowpaw, Silverpaw and Clearpaw. Clearpaw looked at his mentor with worry, both wondering if Petalclaw should do this.

Petalclaw looked at the cats staring at her and gave them a smile. "Trust me, I'll be fine." Petalclaw said going back into the den being greeted by Squirrelflower and her kits.

Silverpaw was about to say something, but her mentor came by to talk to her. "Silverpaw, there you are." Pineleaf said.

"Oh hi Pineleaf." Silverpaw said turning to her mentor. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

The grey tabby warrior shook his head. "No." He gave a chuckle. "I was wondering if you want to do a night patrol tonight?" He asked.

"Really?!" Silverpaw asked surprised. The white and silver patched warrior then looked at her mother who was given Borage leaves by Clearpaw so she can produce some milk for Bunnykit to enjoy. Pineleaf knew something was wrong with Silverpaw, but gave her a small smile

"Petalclaw will be fine Silverpaw. She can do this." Pineleaf said. Silverpaw looked down for a second, and back up with a smile.

"Ok. I believe you." Silverpaw said. Pineleaf smiled and guided his apprentice to Tigerpaw, Rosepaw, Leaffur, and Faclonclimb ready to start their patrol. Silverpaw smiled proudly and was ready to leave, but turned around seeing Snowpaw smiling at her. Silverpaw smiled back and left with the patrol.

Once Silverpaw left, Snowpaw sighed and looked down. Ashclaw, a warrior saw her and went up to her. "Everything ok Snowpaw?" He asked.

Snowpaw looked at him and looked back down. "Yeah, everything is fine." She whispered. Ashclaw looked at her, and saw she wasn't fine at all.

"I know your not." He said. "Is it about Silverpaw?" He asked again. Snowpaw's ears picked up, but put them down and turned away from Ashclaw. Ashclaw went to the young apprentice and put his tail around her. "I promise you, it's going to be okay."

Snowpaw sighed and looked down. Suddenly her ears picked up again, and turned facing a bush. Ashclaw looked at her, and faced the bush as well. They both know that something is coming from the sent Snowpaw caught not to long ago.

With the night patrol going on, Silverpaw and the rest of the apprentices then heard the yowls of cats coming from their clan. "Listen." Rosepaw said. The patrol went silent for a bit and heard the yowls again.

"It's coming from camp!" Tigerpaw said running back to LightClan camp. The patrol followed him back to camp too see DuskClan fighting with the rest of the LightClan warriors. The patrol looked in horror seeing their clan getting attacked. Tigerpaw and his sister looked at each other and ran in to join the fight.

"Tigerpaw!" Faclonclimb yelled.

"Rosepaw!" Leaffur yelled as well. The two mentors ran after their apprentices only. To be attacked by some DuskClan warriors from behind. Pineleaf and Silverpaw stood there in shock seeing the fight, and asking themselves, 'Why are they attacking us?'

"Should we go over there?" Silverpaw asked. Pineleaf looked at her and with a nod the two ran there to join the fight. Silverpaw stood beside Tigerpaw fighting off some DuskClan warriors.

"Well you finally showed up!" Tigerpaw yelled as he dodged a claw from a warrior.

Silverpaw dodged a claw as well, and pounced on one of the warriors. "Sorry, my mentor and I were just on our way." She said. The warrior escaped her grasp, making her fall to the ground. When she fell, she saw Darkpaw leaving with Snowpaw. Quickly, she got up and ran after them, thinking her sister is in trouble.

Tigerpaw looked up and saw her leave. "Where are you going!?" He yelled. Silverpaw ignored his response and ran off to look for her sister. Silverpaw looked around looking for her sister and calling out to her.

"Snowpaw!" Silverpaw called out. There was no answer, but Silverpaw didn't want to give up. As she searched for her sister, she heard rustling in the background. She then turned around and saw Sparrowpaw looking for Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw! Where are you!" He called out. He then faced Silverpaw, who was growling at him. Sparrowpaw stood still, but went into a crouching pose ready to fight Silverpaw.

"Why did you attack our clan!?" Silverpaw asked.

"It wasn't Shadowstar's idea! Raggeddrop was the one who thought of the attack! He told us that your clan stole something from us!" He yelled. Silverpaw growled and tackled Sparrowpaw to the ground.

"Take it back! We never stole anything from you, you Fuzz-brain of a clan!" Silverpaw snapped. Sparrowpaw growled and tackled Silverpaw making her shriek in pain.

"How about you take it back!" Sparrowpaw snapped. Silverpaw growled and the two started to fight. In the middle of it Snowpaw and Darkpaw came in, just in the knick of time before any of their siblings clawed each other to death.

"Stop!" The two apprentices yelled at their siblings.

"Snowpaw?" Silverpaw asked.

"Darkpaw?" Sparrowpaw asked as well. His brother, and the pale ginger she-cat looked at their siblings, disappointed in them.

"Why are you, helping out this DuskClan apprentice? Don't you see their fighting with us as we speak. And for StarClan sakes we might have clan members dying." Silverpaw explained.

"That's not the point." Snowpaw replied. She looked at Darkpaw, who nodded back in reply.

"Raggeddrop started this attack on purpose, Shadowstar nor Goldjaw said anything about attacking the clan. So Raggeddrop separated from Shadowstar, Goldjaw and the rest of the patrol to fight your clan." Darkpaw explained. "Besides, have you seen that there isn't that many warriors fighting you guys."

Silverpaw looked back, and saw many DuskClan warriors retreating, and Treeleaf going to one of her clan mates to treat their wounds. However, she looked at Sparrowpaw who was licking his wounds. "Then why were you here?" She asked.

"I was looking for my brother." Sparrowpaw said putting his tail around him. "Besides we should be getting back." Sparrowpaw said.

Darkpaw let go of his brother's grasp. "Wait! Before we do we need to show you something." Darkpaw said. He and Snowpaw led their siblings to the same clearing they landed in when they fought and showed them the rouges.

"What in StarClan is this?" Silverpaw whispered.

"Where not sure, but all I know is this is not pretty." Snowpaw replied. The apprentices look a little more and saw the rouges running off. Suddenly, the apprentice felt someone was behind them. When they turned around they were shocked too see Raggeddrop behind them.

"Ra-Raggeddrop!" Darkpaw said nervously. Raggeddrop stared at the LightClan apprentices with a stern glare that looked like it could kill them with one look.

"Raggeddrop we can explain." Sparrowpaw started.

"I don't want to hear it!" Raggeddrop snapped. Darkpaw and Sparrowpaw flinched when he yelled. Raggeddrop started to go near the LightClan apprentices, but before he can lay a claw on them, Ravenstar showed up.

"Raggeddrop!" She yelled. The apprentices saw the anger in Ravenstar's eyes and the smirk on Raggeddrop's face.

"Oh, long time no see Ravenstar. It's been such a long time since we interacted." Raggeddrop said.

Ravenstar dug her claws to the ground glaring at the warrior. "Leave my apprentices alone." She said in a deep growl. Snowpaw and Silverpaw looked at each other and quickly ran next to their leader for protection. Raggeddrop chuckled going near the leader.

"Oh Ravenstar, you know I was only going to scold them for being near LightClan apprentices." Raggeddrop explained. Ravenstar glared at him knowing that wasn't the truth. Raggeddrop chuckled. "Come on Ravenstar, can we just separate before both of us spill some more blood in the forest." He said with a smirk.

Ravenstar glared and slowly backed away. "Come on you two, let's go." She said. Snowpaw and Silverpaw walked off following their leader. Snowpaw looked at Darkpaw, and looked back down when she got near her clan.

Raggeddrop glared, and looked at the two apprentices. He didn't have to say a word to them, but all they did was follow him back to the clan.


	16. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! I know I posted the last chapter yesterday, but I was already working on part of this and had an idea on what this would be, so I just went ahead and worked on this, realizing I was almost done with this before going to bed, and decided to finish it up today.**

 **I'm also a couples chapters away from finishing it. I'll probably get done with it between Chapter 20-Chapter 25, and then the 2nd book will be on going. I hope to get this done by later September or October. If not then early November.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just this story and the characters.**

Chapter 14

A few days after the battle with LightClan, DuskClan did nothing, no hunting, until sunset, and no patrolling, just relaxing in their clan. It wasn't a punishment by Shadowstar, but the whole clan felt like they should be punished for what they did. Shadowstar didn't punish Raggeddrop for this, since it was the later that thought of attacking LightClan, and took this as a mistake on Raggeddrop's part.

However, only one apprentice was punished and that was Darkpaw. He had to check the elders for ticks for the next moon, and was the last one to eat prey after everyone else. It sucked for him, but Raggeddrop was the one who thought of the punishment not Shadowstar, nor Goldjaw.

"Shadowstar!" Moonshine was running towards her mate with her graze being upset and sad. Shadowstar was in his den looking down at his clanmates being sad, but when he saw his mate coming in upset, he knew something was wrong.

"Yes, Moonshine." Shadowstar replied.

"I know Darkpaw is punished for what he did, but he can't suffer like this!" Moonshine complained. Shadowstar looked at his mate with sadness in her eyes. Shadowstar didn't know how to reply to his mate's response. "I know he's punished, but I'm scared something bad will happen to him without food. He hasn't eaten since yesterday."

Shadowstar sighed. "I'm sorry Moonshine, but Raggeddrop told me he was the one who thought of the punishment not me." He explained. His mate looked down her ears dropping showing signs of sadness. "But," Shadowstar started again. "I guess Goldjaw and I could talk to him to see if he can go easy on Darkpaw." He said giving a smile.

Moonshine smiled and touched noses with her mate. "Thank you." She said.

Shadowstar smiled. "However, it will only be me and Goldjaw talking him, please don't step in, especially Yellowflower, I'll let you two know what happens." He explained. Moonshine nodded, and left her mates den with a smile.

Shadowstar left the den to see Raggeddrop standing through the den, as Darkpaw drag the moss out of the den to put in the new one. He was then cut off when Goldjaw came by. "Shadowstar, I finally found a hunting patrol that would do some hunting after being troubled for the past few days." Goldjaw explained.

"That's good," Though he was happy his clan finally wanted to do a hunting patrol that wasn't his main concern right now. "But I need your help with something." Shadowstar said.

"Sure. What is it?" Goldjaw asked. Shadowstar explained what Moonshine told him, and to talk to Raggeddrop to loosen the punishment on Darkpaw. Goldjaw seemed uneasy at first, but he didn't want to disobey his leader, after all what happened, and decided to go and talk to Raggeddrop.

"Raggeddrop." Goldjaw said going to the brown and black warrior. Raggeddrop looked up to the deputy. "Shadowstar wants to speak too you." Raggeddrop nodded, and looked at Darkpaw who was putting in the new moss for the elders. Darkpaw looked at him back, but he along with his mentor said nothing to each other, and Raggeddrop just walked to Shadowstar's den.

"So Shadowstar. What did you want to speak with me about?" Raggeddrop asked as he sat facing his leader.

"Its about your mentorship with Darkpaw." Shadowstar said. "Some clanmates and I think, your going too far with it, and," Shadowstar stopped to sigh, "But, we want you to go easy on Darkpaw."

Raggeddrop gave a small smile. "But if I did that, Darkpaw would never learn." Raggeddrop replied. Shadowstar glared at him, but he had to negotiate with his fellow warrior in hopes of making Moonshine happy.

"Darkpaw is learning a lot I mean a moon ago he saved FreezeClan from getting mauled by foxes." Goldjaw pointed out.

"Right, and Darkpaw has been training for a while now, and he doesn't need to be punished for too long. Even having his prey last. Darkpaw has done a few days of taking care of the elders, so I think his punishment is over." Shadowstar explained.

Raggeddrop stayed silent taking all this in. He didn't want to go back on his word, and he couldn't attack his own leader.

"Raggeddrop." Darkpaw said coming in. The three cats looked at the young apprentice, who looked worried. "Something is going on in the queens den with Spottedpool." He said.

Goldjaw's eyes widen and looked at the leader and Raggeddrop. "T-This can't be." He said. "Its time already!?" He was pacing back and forth till he ran out of the den going towards Yellowflower and Appleleaf. "Is it true?!" He asked to Yellowflower and Appleleaf. The two medicine cats were holding Borage leaves and Poppy seeds.

"Yes. Its true, Spottedpool is having her next litter of kits." Appleleaf said with a smile. She then ran to her mentor and helped Spottedpool as she knitted. Goldjaw smiled and ran towards his mate.

Shadowstar, Raggeddrop, and Darkpaw stood outside the den listening to the pain Spottedpool was in, and the medicine cats helping her. Goldjaw was also heard helping his mate out. Moonshine came back with the hunting patrol, and before running to her mate she put the vole in the pile and ran to him.

"What's going on with Spottedpool?" Sparrowpaw asked with a blackbird in his mouth.

Moonshine smiled at the kit, and turned to face him. "Spottedpool is having her kits." She said smiling. Sparrowpaw and Foxclaw looked at each other with a smile and joined in with the crowd.

After a while, Yellowflower and Goldjaw came out of the den. "It was three kits. Two toms and a She-kit." Goldjaw said.

"Congrats Goldjaw." Yellowflower said with a small. The rest of the clan congratulated him as well. Then Appleleaf came in holding a small brown tom with white markings.

"This one is not breathing.." Appleleaf said cutting off everyone's celebration. Appleleaf put the kit down, and a small crowd came towards it. Darkpaw went through the crowd and went to the kit.

"Hey. C-Come on little kit." Darkpaw whispered. He used his tail to warm it up, and gave it a few licks. Raggeddrop glared at his apprentice actions.

"Darkpaw the kit is-" Yellowflower shushed him with her tail then cut him off.

"Wait!" She yelled. "He might be able to save it." She said. Darkpaw gave the kit some warmth with his tail and a few more licks. After a moment with no hope the kit squealed.

"It's alive!" Darkpaw cheered. The clan yowled with excitement seeing Darkpaw saving the kit. Yellowflower quickly took the kit to her den for some treatment in order to stay alive.

"Way to go Darkpaw!" Sparrowpaw cheered. Darkpaw smiled and blush with the praise he was getting.

Raggeddrop was shocked, as Darkpaw gave a smile that he did something. "Still think he should be punished?" Shadowstar asked.

Raggeddrop was still shocked. "N-No." He said. Shadowstar smiled and went over to the apprentice. Raggeddrop looked down and gave an evil smile. "I think I have something in mind, for my apprentice." He whispered.


	17. Chapter 15

**So, I posted this story the same time as my Pokemon Nuzlocke fanfic, _Summer Advnetures,_ which you should check out.**

 **Also I got the ideas for the next couple of chapters inculding the last chapter as well, so hopefully I can work on the next few chapters soon and then get the 2nd Book up and running for you guys to enjoy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Warriors, just the story and characters**

* * *

Chapter 15

After the battle with DuskClan, LightClan was now healing from their injuries. However, out of the clan Ashclaw was the most injured of the warriors, and every cat hoped he would get better soon. Besides that, LightClan relaxed feeling the sunlight touch their furs. The only one not relaxing was Snowpaw and Silverpaw. They decided to stay in the apprentice's den to do their relaxing.

Silverpaw sighed. "Ah it feels nice in here." Silverpaw said to break the silence between her and her sister. Snowpaw looked at her sister and turned away. After the whole ordeal with Darkpaw and Sparrowpaw she didn't feel like speaking to anyone, not even her sister. "Snowpaw." Silverpaw whispered going closer to her sister.

"Don't touch me." She mumbled back. Silverpaw scooted back and left the den. She closed her eyes, as the sun reflected on them; it's been a while since she was outside. Silverpaw breathed in the air and walked around the clan looking to see who would like the share tongues with her.

"Silverpaw!" Tigerpaw called out. Silverpaw looked around went over to Tigerpaw and Rosepaw who were sitting down relaxing. "Hey, you finally came out of the den." He said.

Silverpaw gave a chuckle. "Yeah. I was just taking care of Snowpaw." Silverpaw said, sitting down with her den mates.

"So what happened?" Rosepaw asked. Silverpaw looked at her. "With Snowpaw, why is she so upset?"

Silverpaw looked down to think of what to say to her den mates. All she had to think of was DuskClan apprentices and getting caught by a DuskClan warrior. It was so hard it was like bees were buzzing in her brain. After what felt like a moon, she was able to think of what to say. "Well during the fight, Snowpaw and I got caught by some apprentices from DuskClan, they led us way from the fight, only to be caught by one of the mentors to the apprentices." She explained.

"Are you okay?" Tigerpaw asked looking through Silverpaw to see if she got any injuries.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Silverpaw said. Silverpaw looked at Tigerpaw still keeping check if Silverpaw got any injuries. "I didn't get hurt. Well, just little spooked by the mentor." Silverpaw said.

"I just want to make sure, you won't be too hurt." Tigerpaw said facing Silverpaw. It made uncomfortable when he did that.

Rosepaw grabbed her brother's ear and pulled him away from Silverpaw. "Tigerpaw, enough!" She snapped.

"What!" Tigerpaw yelled back facing his sister. "Like I said, I want to make sure she's okay." Tigerpaw said looking at Silverpaw closer. Silverpaw got uncomfortable and scooted back, bumping into her mentor, Pineleaf.

"Oh, Sorry Pineleaf." Silverpaw apologized getting up quickly.

"Its ok Silverpaw." Pineleaf replied. Silverpaw smiled and walked back to the den, sighing she was not in trouble. She decided to go back to the Apprentice's den and lie down next to her sister.

Silverpaw looked at Snowpaw and lied down next to her. Silverpaw closed her eyes and took a nap. As she did she was dreaming walking through a foggy forest. The ground was wet, almost like a small river then the nice moist muddy ground. As she was walking, she saw a bird pass by, and decided to follow it, or at least catch it. When she got near it she pounced on it she was surrounded by a silhouette of cats facing her.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't know this prey was yours." Silverpaw said nervously. "I-I could go and catch my own." Silverpaw let of the bird, and the bird flew off, as it did she felt a cat nudging her, waking her up.

"Silverpaw! Wake up!" Snowpaw yelled. Silverpaw's eyes opened, and faced her sister, who was finally up after lying down like a door mouse for a while.

"What?" Silverpaw said slowly getting up. She gave a yawn.

"We have to go patrolling now." Snowpaw whispered.

"What kind of patrol tonight?" Silverpaw asked.

"Night Patrol. Tigerpaw and Rosepaw are doing the Queen Patrol tonight with Thornheart." Snowpaw explained. Silverpaw sighed and followed her sister out of the den. The two walked out and saw their mentors and Ravenstar joining on the patrol.

"Ravenstar? You're joining us tonight?" Silverpaw asked.

Ravenstar nodded. "Of course, I want too see how you two are in your patrol." She said. She then led the patrol, but Silverpaw saw some sadness in her eyes. She stayed quiet and followed her clan for the patrol. During the patrol, Ravenstar was searching through bushes and rocks.

Silverpaw was worried for her, but the other cats weren't complaining, same with Snowpaw. "Why is Ravenstar leading the patrol?" Silverpaw asked, whispering to her mentor.

Pineleaf faced his apprentice. His expression was stern as his eyes looked back at his apprentice and the patrol. "Remember when I told you, and your sister about Ravenstar's missing kits?" Pineleaf asked whispering to his apprentice. Silverpaw nodded in reply. "Well when she wants to lead patrols, she still wants to find her kits, even though we don't know the fate of those kits, she still wants to be sure if they're still alive." He explained.

"She must be really determined to find her kits." Silverpaw replied.

"She is." Pineleaf said. "It gets me worried that if we do find them, would they remember her, remember, they were taken very young." He said.

Silverpaw opened her mouth, but closed it again thinking. Maybe her mentor was right, if they did find Ravenstar's kits would they remember her, and yes what would they think Ravenstar didn't look for them, and if they didn't remember her, they might attack her, or even break Ravenstar's heart much more. She was so into her thoughts, that she separated from the patrol and faced an empty clearing with a pond of water.

"Wow." She whispered. She faced the water looking into her reflection. As she tried to take a drink, a mysterious cat appeared behind her, she gasped, and turned around to see no one there. Silverpaw looked around to see where the mysterious cat went. Then she heard rustling in the bushes. Quickly, she slowly got to sneak up on the bushes ready to pounce on this mysterious creature in the forest. With one jump she landed on Darkpaw.

"Y-You?" Silverpaw yelled seeing she was on top of the cat.

"Y-You." Darkpaw replied, getting off of Silverpaw's paws.

"What are you doing here? Patrolling?" Silverpaw asked.

"Well yes, but not with my clan." Darkpaw said. "I'm actually spying, remember those rouges I told you and your sister about?" He asked. Silverpaw nodded. "I'm keeping an eye on them, just incase they attack."

"And what get yourself killed for your clan." Silverpaw replied.

"No, fight them and try not to be killed." Darkpaw said looking like he wanted to fight Silverpaw. Silverpaw rolled her eyes seeing Darkpaw's personality towards fighting.

"Listen Darkpaw, being a apprentice isn't about fighting, you either fight for your clan or die for your clan, that's how it is." Silverpaw explained. Darkpaw groaned and glared at the white and silver she-cat. The she-cat gave a smirk, "I'm just telling you the truth."

"Well, I already know the truth, I saw to FreezeClan warriors die. Silverstar, loosing a life, and Suncloud." Darkpaw replied.

Silverpaw's eyes widen and faced the black tom. "So it was you, who saved FreezeClan from foxes?" She asked. Darkpaw nodded. "Wow! You must be one brave apprentice."

Darkpaw smiled. "Thank you. I am actually." He said. Silverpaw smiled back, and the two stood up and the two leave the bushes, only to be facing Snowpaw who looked pissed at the both of them.

"Hey, Snowpaw." Silverpaw said nervously. She gave a chuckle, but Snowpaw wasn't laughing. Silverpaw stopped laughing and looked down.

"You shouldn't have been distracted with your thoughts Silverpaw," She then looked at Darkpaw, "And you." Darkpaw looked at her, "What were you doing with Silverpaw?" She asked. Darkpaw explained the encounter with Silverpaw, and Snowpaw sighed seeing he didn't hurt her. "Well come on then, Silverpaw we have to get back to the patrol." Snowpaw said. Silverpaw looked at Darkpaw, and started to walk away from him. Somehow, Silverpaw stopped to smell the air.

"Someone is here." She said. The apprentices looked at each other. And then around the scenery seeing whom it was that Silverpaw was talking about. Suddenly, a bunch of rouges surrounded them.

"Silverpaw, get help." Snowpaw whispered.

"Why?" She asked as her reply.

"Don't ask! Now!" Silverpaw ran out of the clearing, to go find the patrol, as the rouges jumped on the two apprentices.


	18. Chapter 16

**Sorry this chapter is short. I promise the next one should be longer. I've been busy studying for my drivers test, I couldn't think of a way to make this chapter longer, so this is the best I got.**

 **I hope you enjoy though.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Warriors, just this story.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Silverpaw was running as fast as her paws can even take her. She looked for her leader and the rest of the hunting patrol. When she got there she saw the DuskClan patrol facing them, and it looked like the two patrols look like they were about fight each other. Silverpaw stood still seeing both clans growling at each other.

"Where are they?" Moonshine growled.

"We don't know." Pineleaf replied. "But where are our apprentices?" He asked.

"Are you accusing us!?" Moonshine replied. Her mate, Shadowstar stopped her before she could lay a claw on Pineleaf.

Before, anything could happen, she ran in the middle to stop them. "Stop!" She yelled.

"Silverpaw!" Ravenstar and Pineleaf said at the same time. DuskClan held there ground when they saw the white and silver apprentice go between them. Pineleaf looked around and saw Snowpaw wasn't with her. "Where is Snowpaw?"

"And Darkpaw?" Shadowstar said. Silverpaw explained what happened between them and the rouges, and led them too the clearing where they were last seen. Silverpaw gasped seeing their gone.

"T-There gone!" Silverpaw yelled. She looked around in hopes to find the two apprentices okay, but nothing. Moonshine leaned on Shadowstar and cried on him, Ravenstar looked down and clawed the ground with anger in her eyes. Littlestorm sniffed the ground, and saw no blood on the ground, and their scent lingered in the air.

"There still around." Littlestorm said. The cats looked at him and followed him. "The scent is up there." He pointed where the scent goes. "That's where they are."

"Really?" Silverpaw replied. Littlestorm nodded. "Then come on let's go!" She ran to where the scent was, but the two clans didn't move a muscle and stood there. "Come on! Apprentices are in danger and you guys are going to stand there?!" She yelled.

"She's right." A voice said. The patrols stepped back and saw Sparrowpaw was the one who spoke. "My brother might be in danger, and so is her sister." He explained.

Shadowstar and Ravenstar looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, but let's meet up in LightClan territory and we can discuss a patrol to rescue the apprentices." Ravenstar explained. The cats nodded and ran off to their clan to pick their patrols.

Much later, Darkpaw was slowly opening his eyes, he looked around and saw he wasn't anywhere familiar. Darkpaw saw a blurry figure standing in the distance, is almost looked like his mentor. "Raggeddrop." He mumbled. The cat then ran away, and Darkpaw sighed. He slowly got up and looked around to see where he was, it looked like a den, but wasn't as comfortable as his own.

Then he heard a groan coming right next to him. He turned around and saw Snowpaw passed out next to him. Darkpaw nudged her a bit, making her eyes open. "W-Where are we?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." Darkpaw replied. The two looked outside the den, and saw they where in an open, dry clearing. It almost looked like they were in part of the forest that died out.

"It looks like everything around here, died." Snowpaw said.

"Very." Darkpaw replied.

"Your being trained." A voice said. The two looked around, and saw a reddish brown tom kit with black spots. The kit appeared closer to them.

"Being trained for what?" Snowpaw asked.

"The rebellion." The kit replied. "The leader and the other cats took me and two other kits so we can train and fight." He explained.

"Who?" Darkpaw asked.

"The clans." The young cat replied. Snowpaw and Darkpaw gasp and look at each other. "The leader said, 'that the clan cats do nothing, but betray each other and kill for a living', and that we need to go against them and watch them fall." The kit explained.

Darkpaw and Snowpaw felt insulted, but looked down in sadness. "Well how would you feel, if we told you were both clan cats." Snowpaw said. The kit glared and was ready to fight the two, even though he was much younger then them.

"But," Darkpaw said stopping the kit before he can injure himself. "What your leader said, is wrong. Yes us warriors fight each other, but its for survival, we don't betray our clan, no matter what. We don't know what he was saying, or where he got this from, but being a warrior is sacrificing your life to save the clan." He explained.

The kit glared at Darkpaw, not believing a single word the young apprentice said. "You have to believe us young kit, a warrior never lies." Snowpaw said.

The kit said nothing, and walked back inside the den. The apprentices looked at each other and sighed. "What are we going to do?" Snowpaw asked.

"I don't know," Darkpaw replied. "But all we have to do is stay here and wait for our clans to help us." He said.

"Your right." Snowpaw replied. "If we leave, and are clans are looking for us, if they make it here they would get injured." She explained.

"Right." Darkpaw said. The two cats went back in the den, and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter of Warriors.**

 **I'm working on the 2nd book at the moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors just the series.**

* * *

Chapter 17

In the early hours of dawn, Silverpaw and Rosepaw along with Pineleaf and Ashclaw, who was refused to go, but decided too anyways was part of the patrol to rescue Snowpaw and Darkpaw. "You two are lucky to go." Tigerpaw said. "I should have gone as well so I can claw the fur off those mouse brain rouges!"

He then heard Ravenstar clear her voice, and his clan mates glaring at him for his recent action. Tigerpaw smiled nervously and went to his mentor, and stayed quiet. Ravenstar sighed, and looked at Ashclaw. "Are you sure you can do this patrol I could have Littlestorm or Speckledfall for the patrol." She asked.

Ashclaw shook his head. "I'll be fine Ravenstar." He said. Ravenstar looked at her warrior, and sighed giving a smile. "Pineleaf, I know you're my deputy, please be safe." She said.

"I will Ravenstar." He replied.

Silverstar smiled at her mentor. Suddenly, Silverpaw's nose picked up, and saw Shadowstar with his patrol, Sparrowpaw, Foxclaw, and Cinderclaw.

Ravenstar faced the Shadowstar and her patrol. "I see your patrol is ready." Ravenstar said.

Shadowstar nodded. "Right, now does your apprentice know where our apprentices might be?" He asked looking at Silverpaw.

Silverpaw looked nervous as to not sure what to say to the DuskClan leader. "W-Well, all we have to do is trace the scent from the location, and we'll be able to find Snowpaw and Darkpaw." She explained.

Shadowstar looked at the apprentice and nodded giving a small smile. "Correct." He said. Silverpaw sighed and smiled. "Now-" Shadowstar was cut off when he caught a scent of one of his clan mates.

"Wait!" Moonshine said running over to Shadowstar and the patrol.

"Moonshine? What are you doing here?" Shadowstar asked.

Moonshine was catching her breath. "I-I want to lead this patrol." The two clans look at each other confused on why Shadowstar's mate wanted to lead a patrol.

Shadowstar was surprised. "B-But Moonshine, I wanted Raggeddrop to lead the patrol." He said worrying for his mate's safety.

Moonshine shook her head. "No, I told him I would lead it. I asked Goldjaw if I can lead it, and he agreed. Raggeddrop is going to keep an eye on the clan." She explained.

"B-but." Shadowstar said, till he saw Moonshine glare at him. Shadowstar sighed and put his nose on her forehead. "Be safe, okay." He whispered.

"I will don't worry." Moonshine replied. She went over to the patrol, and nodded knowing they where ready to head out and rescue the apprentices.

"Be safe you two!" Tigerpaw yelled.

"We will!" Rosepaw yelled. The two patrols went off leaving their clan mates to watch them and wait for them to come back.

To the patrol felt like moons walking through the forest, but it was not too long and they were only tail-lengths from where they left off. Suddenly, Foxclaw stopped and caught the scent of FreezeClan coming by. "FreezeClan." He whispered. The patrol stopped in their tracks to see Silverstar, Wetpaw, Pricklestripe, Swanleg, and Flowerclaw with him.

"I'll handle this." Moonshine said going to the leader. She was the oldest cat from the group along side Ashclaw and Pineleaf.

"Same here." Pineleaf said to his patrol. The two cats faced the FreezeClan leader. "Hello, Silverstar, what brings you here?" He asked.

"We heard from Cherrystar that you two are looking for some apprentices, so we decided to help out." Silverstar explained. "Apparently, my clans saw rouges taking some fish from our clan. So after the news we heard from Cherrystar, whose patrol overheard the news from Shadowstar, we decided to help out as well."

"So where is Cherrystar and her clan?" Moonshine asked seeing if her patrol was anywhere around, it would be nice to have some help.

"Cherrystar decided not to have her clan in danger, so she's staying out of it. However, she is having her clan keep an eye out on the rouges incase they come near the clan." Silverstar said.

Pineleaf sighed. "That would be good. After all these rouges look like they can strike at any moment, it would be nice to have some eyes keeping the forest safe." Pineleaf said.

"Right." Silverstar replied. Silverstar looked at his patrol and frowned seeing that his deputy, Darkcloud picked his daughter, Wetpaw to be part of the patrol. "You'll be okay, right?"

"Father, I'll be ok." Wetpaw said.

"Father?" Silverpaw and Sparrowpaw said at the same time. Surprised, that the FreezeClan apprentice is Silverstar's daughter.

"I know, but this is dangerous. I just don't." He was cut off when Swanleg put her paw on Silverstar.

"I'll keep her safe, don't worry." She whispered. Silverstar smiled and let his patrol join together with the LightClan and DuskClan patrol.

"Same with us." Moonshine said. Silverstar smiled and left off, but before he did he touched nose with his daughter incase he doesn't get to see her again. Silverstar looked at the patrol once more and went back to FreezeClan. "Shall we continue?" Moonshine asked.

"Of course." Pineleaf said. The patrol kept continuing on till they made it to the scent where Snowpaw and Darkpaw was last scene. Silverpaw sniffed the ground to catch the scent.

Silverpaw sighed. "The scent is still here, if we were any longer away, there would be no hope finding them." Silverpaw explained.

Wetpaw took the scent and went through the bushes. "I found where the scent goes too, but," She stopped seeing the sun starting to set. "Its getting late, think we could sleep it off for tonight?" Wetpaw asked.

Moonshine and Pineleaf looked at the sunset, then at each other and nodded. "It would be nice, let's get some prey, sleep, and by sunhigh we'll keep continuing our journey." Pineleaf explained.

"Right, Foxclaw," When he heard his name, Foxclaw got up. "Think you can help me hunt prey for tonight?" She asked.

Foxclaw nodded. "Of course Moonshine." He replied. Moonshine smiled.

"We can help." Ashclaw said with Swanleg and Flowerclaw on his side.

Moonshine looked at the apprentices. "Do you guys want to help?" She asked.

"I can help." Rosepaw said going to Moonshine. "Silverpaw, want to help as well?" She asked.

Silverpaw got up. "Sure, it might help to get some practice." She said. Rosepaw smiled and went with the hunting patrol.

The patrol went through the woods to hunt for prey. Silverpaw was silently stalking a squirrel from behind, and the squirrel didn't know she was there. Quietly, she was ready to pounce on the squirrel. However, Foxclaw came by and swiped it from her. "H-Hey!" Silverpaw yelled. "Not again." She mumbled.

"You should have been quick enough." Foxclaw replied holding the squirrel in his jaws. Silverpaw glared, and went to look for something else to be caught. After a while of looking, she saw dove eating a worm. Quietly, she sneaked up on the bird and pounced on it. She gave thanks to StarClan, and carried the prey back to the camp where the patrol was waiting.

The patrol was already enjoying their meal, and decided to share her prey with Rosepaw, who caught a mouse and two birds for them to enjoy and Sparrowpaw. "Here," Silverpaw said as she put the dove with the rest of the prey. Silverpaw was ready to take a bit of her prey she caught, but saw Wetpaw grabbing some fish from her mentor. "Wetpaw! Want to join us?!" Silverpaw yelled.

Wetpaw looked at the apprentices and went over to her mentor not looking at the apprentices. Swanleg sighed and put a tail on her apprentice. "You should join them, Wetpaw." Swanleg said.

"B-But." Wetpaw replied, till Swanleg gave her a stern look. Even though the apprentices were from a different clan then her, she wanted to eat with her clan. But, Swanleg still wanted her to bond with the others, even though she was still loyal to FreezeClan, she picked up the fish she was going to eat and went to the apprentices.

"Hello, Wetpaw." Rosepaw said.

"Hey." Wetpaw replied not looking at the apprentices. "I'm just here because were apprentices going on our first quest." She said.

Rosepaw and Silverpaw smiled seeing that the FreezeClan apprentice joined them with Sparrowpaw. "You'll be fine, Wetpaw. I promise." Sparrowpaw said. Wetpaw started at him and went back to eating.


	20. Chapter 18

**So its been a week since I last updated, but I've been busy. Now, here it is!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Warriors, just my characters**

* * *

Chapter 18

The moon was high up, and the patrol was asleep. Silverpaw was sleeping peacefully, until the movement of Sparrowpaw's legs awaked her. Silverpaw tried moving, but she was between Sparrowpaw and Rosepaw. Silverpaw sighed seeing she won't be moving for a while, and decided to sleep in the position she's in.

A bit later, Silverpaw felt a paw touch her flank. She groaned and turned away. The paw then shook her more, and she quickly got up. She saw Wetpaw and Sparrowpaw up, and was trying to get Silverpaw up.

"Hey." Wetpaw whispered. Silverpaw groaned and turned away. Wetpaw glared and shook Silverpaw again. Silverpaw groaned and turned away again. Wetpaw groaned. "What's wrong with this apprentice?" She asked.

"I don't know." Sparrowpaw asked. Wetpaw rolled her eyes. Wetpaw tried shaking her again, but nothing still. Sparrowpaw looked at Silverpaw and decided to wake her up by giving her a lick on the cheek. Silverpaw then got up and hissed at the brown and cream warrior. "Now your up." Sparrowpaw said giving a smile.

Silverpaw glared and pressed her nose on Sparrowpaw. "Do not! And I mean do not! Wake me." She growled.

Wetpaw snickered. "Well, now that you're up. I saw something just earlier." Wetpaw explained. Silverpaw glared at the older apprentice.

"What is it?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Follow me." Wetpaw said as she ran off. Sparrowpaw and Silverpaw looked at each other and followed Wetpaw. The two cats followed the grey she-cat at night, but the two kept looking back incase someone from the patrol was following them.

Silverpaw stopped in her tracks seeing there is a small river to swim. Wetpaw jumped in and swim to the other side of the bank. Wetpaw shook the water off her fur, and stared at the two apprentices. "There's a trail of rocks over there!" Wetpaw called pointing to the rocks on her left. Sparrowpaw then went to the rocks and carefully jumped on them. Sparrowpaw looked at Silverpaw still on the part of the bank he was on.

"Silverpaw! Come on!" Sparrowpaw called out. Silverpaw looked at the water, and felt a small breeze. As she closed her eyes, she leaped into the water. Silverpaw slowly opened her eyes to see she was swimming in the water.

"How could this be?" She asked herself. "I-I'm swimming." Silverpaw started to swim towards the bank. During the swim she didn't lift her head up, as she saw she felt presence swimming with her.

"You can do it." The voice said. Silverpaw lifted her head up, and came out of the water with some help from Sparrowpaw. Silverpaw took a few breaths and looked up to see a surprised expression on Wetpaw.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Wetpaw said. "I never seen a LightClan cat swim like that before." Silverpaw looked at the water and smiled.

"Yeah." Silverpaw whispered. "I-I I did!" Silverpaw smiled.

"Yeah! I must say for a LightClan cat, your great." Wetpaw said. Silverpaw smiled and the three continued on their journey.

"Come on we better go before sunrise and every cat knows where we are." Sparrowpaw said. Wetpaw and Silverpaw nodded and followed the young apprentice. As they were walking the apprentices started talking about their lives.

"So Suncloud died from a fox attack." Silverpaw said.

"That's right, Darkpaw and I saw it with our own eyes, it was horrible." Sparrowpaw said. Silverpaw looked down, and frowned.

"Silverstar, my father, trusted Suncloud more then Darkcloud our deputy of FreezeClan. He would of made a better deputy, a fine leader, but something happened moons ago." Wetpaw explained.

"What happened?" Sparrowpaw asked.

Wetpaw was silent for a bit, and looked at Silverpaw for a bit, but looked away. "Its personal to FreezeClan, Silverstar doesn't want to talk about it." She said.

"Is there a reason?" Silverpaw asked.

Wetpaw shook her head. "Even if there is, no cat would understand." She said.

"We can." Sparrowpaw said facing her.

"Yeah!" Silverpaw said.

Wetpaw looked at the two apprentices and sighed. "Look even if I tell you, it would be hard to explain, I only know a little bit of what happened with Suncloud in the past, and if I explained it, I might mess it up." Wetpaw explained. Wetpaw turned around and kept walking. "Come on, let's go."

Sparrowpaw and Silverpaw looked at each other and kept on walking. "So Sparrowpaw." Silverpaw started. Sparrowpaw looked at him. "My clan told me you and your brother once lived as loners."

"Yeah." Sparrowpaw said. "My parents took care of me and my siblings before we went into the forest, but all my siblings except Darkpaw died. My parents thought the place we were staying wasn't safe so we went to the forest to stay till we found ourselves a home, but." Sparrowpaw stopped to take a breath, so he can continue with his story. "A group of foxes came, and my parents became prey." Sparrowpaw looked down, ending his story.

"I'm so sorry." Silverpaw said. She put her tail around the young apprentice. "I never got to meet my father, but what I heard from Petalclaw, he was the best and bravest warrior, that I never will get to meet." Silverpaw explained.

"W-What happened to him?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"He died before me and Snowpaw were born." Silverpaw said.

Sparrowpaw put his tail around Silverpaw. "I'm sorry." Sparrowpaw replied.

Silverpaw gave a small smile. "Hey, its okay. You didn't do anything to him." Silverpaw said. Sparrowpaw smiled, and the two stopped as Wetpaw guided them to the pool of water.

"Where are we?" Silverpaw asked.

"This is no where special." A voice said. The apprentices looked around and then at each other thinking it was one of them who spoke. "Its okay. I won't hurt you." The voice said again.

"Who are you?!" Silverpaw called out. "Show yourself!" Sparrowpaw shushed her in hopes of not angering this mysterious voice.

"Oh sorry." The voice said. A ghostly figured appeared his eyes a solid light blue color, despite having a light blue pale glow his fur was light brown with dark brown patches, he even had the star symbol on his head showing he's a leader. "My name is Duststar, I was the leader of DuskClan, many moons ago." He said.

Wetpaw and Silverpaw didn't know who Duststar was, but Sparrowpaw went up to the past leader. "I heard of you before, you were the leader before Shadowstar took over." Sparrowpaw said.

Duststar nodded. "Of course I'm proud of Shadowstar leading the clan well, I knew from the moment I made him deputy he would be a fine leader." Duststar explained. Sparrowpaw smiled.

"So where you the one who give me the confidence to swim?" Silverpaw asked.

Duststar shook his head. "I'm sorry," Silverpaw frowned and looked down seeing this wasn't the cat that gave her the courage to swim. "I'm not the cat you're talking about."

Silverpaw looked up and smiled. "That's alright." Silverpaw said. Duststar smiled at the apprentice.

Wetpaw looked at the past leader and went to him. "So that light you sent off, was that for us?" Wetpaw asked. Duststar nodded. "Why though?"

Duststar looked down and his eyes glowed, making the apprentices. "Shining light, shadow of night, windy days, and cold water will come together to stop the danger of the forest." Duststar said. As he said it a small breeze was felt on the apprentices fur.

The breeze stopped and the apprentices looked around seeing where the breeze came from. "What was that?" Silverpaw asked.

"And what does that mean?" Sparrowpaw asked as well.

"I could explain more, but not all of you are here." Duststar said. Then Duststar started to fade away.

"W-Wait! What do you mean not all of us are here?!" Wetpaw asked. But Duststar was already gone. The apprentices looked around to see where Duststar was.

"Duststar!" Wetpaw yelled, but no reply. The apprentices looked around for a bit, but saw that Duststar won't be coming back. The apprentices left the area, and started walking back to the campsite.

"What do you think that was about?" Sparrowpaw asked.

Silverpaw shook her head. "I don't know, but if Duststar told us, it might be something important for us." Silverpaw explained.

"Very important, however, not all of us were there, he said." Wetpaw pointed out. "I don't know who the others are, but lets do our rescue mission first, then worry about this afterwards."

Sparrowpaw and Silverpaw nodded. "Right," Sparrowpaw said. "If we focus on something else we'll be to distracted on rescuing Darkpaw and Snowpaw."

"Agreed." Wetpaw replied. She stopped and told the two apprentices to be quiet so they won't wake up the patrol. Slowly, they found a spot and lied down. Silverpaw slept where she last slept before she left, closed her eyes and slept.

"What did he mean, that not all of us are here?" She asked herself.


	21. Chapter 19

**~Happy Halloween~**

 **Well for Halloween I finally got a chapter up for this story after a month of putting this on hold. I had trouble on this chapter and I finally got what would happen.**

 **Now its a short chapter, and probably the next few chapters would be short as well, but were closer to the end of the first book! Now the 2nd book would come out either before or after a new story I'm working on at the moment. You'll see in the next update.**

 **Also I'm making an audio drama of this fanfic, its in the works at the moment, but not sure when it will be out.**

 **~Enjoy~**

 **Also have a fun and safe halloween~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors just the story and characters**

* * *

Chapter 19

The sun slowly started to rise on the patrol's camp. It wasn't long since Sparrowpaw, Wetpaw and Silverpaw met up with a StarClan cat named Duststar, and started to hear about the prophecy that was told to them. Moonshine was the first to wake up from the group. Moonshine gave a yowl, which woke some of the warriors up. Foxclaw stretched and went next to his clan mate.

"Morning, Moonshine." Foxclaw said.

"Morning Foxclaw." Moonshine said with a smile.

Foxclaw saw the patrol waking up, and the only apprentice who woke up was Rosepaw. Rosepaw yawned and stared at the other apprentices asleep. Rosepaw nudged Silverpaw. "Hey, Silverpaw wake up." Rosepaw nudged.

Silverpaw opened her eyes slowly and saw it was her clan mate that woke her up. "Morning." Silverpaw whispered still half asleep. Rosepaw smiled, and moved so Silverpaw could get up and stretch her legs. Silverpaw looked over at the other two apprentices, and nudged them. "Come on you two, wake up." Silverpaw said.

Sparrowpaw and Wetpaw groaned and yawned getting up and stretching. "Morning, Silverpaw." Sparrowpaw said.

"Yeah, morning." Wetpaw said as well.

"Morning you two." Silverpaw replied. "Ready to go find your brother, and my sister." Silverpaw said to Sparrowpaw.

Sparrowpaw nodded, and was in his battle pose. "You know it! I can't wait to battle the cats who took my brother!" Sparrowpaw said. Silverpaw smiled agreeing with the brown and cream tom.

"Same." Silverpaw said.

"Well then, let's get going." Foxclaw said.

"Right." The apprentices applied. The patrol left their campsite and went traveling to go find the apprentices.

"This shouldn't be too long, we should have find them by now!" Wetpaw complained.

"I'm sure it's not too far." Sparrowpaw said.

"It shouldn't. I can smell my sister's scent from here." Silverpaw said. She sniffed the ground, and looked up seeing an open clearing. "Its over there?"

"Really?" Sparrowpaw asked. Sparrowpaw took a sniff and caught Darkpaw's scent. "I got Darkpaw's scent as well!" He pointed out.

Foxclaw looked at Moonshine. "That means were not to far!" Foxclaw yelled. The patrol started to pick up the pace. They ran as fast as they can as they made it to a clearing.

"Wow!" Sparrowpaw said surprised. The clearing looked dead, all was there was dead plants, rocks and dirt. The trees around the area had claw marks, and the faint smell of blood lingered in the area.

"I'm scared." Rosepaw shivered.

Wetpaw looked at the LightClan apprentice. "Don't worry, just stay near us and everything will be fine." Wetpaw said. Rosepaw went to the FreezeClan apprentice as they looked around.

"Snowpaw!" Silverpaw called out, quietly. Though there was no answer. "Where is she?" She asked.

"She has to be around here?" Sparrowpaw said. "Her scent and my brother's are around here."

"Do you think were too late?" Silverpaw asked.

Sparrowpaw shook his head. "No, they are here somewhere." The cats looked around catching the scent. "Its stronger over here, but-"

"Snowpaw!" Silverpaw yelled running to where Sparrowpaw pointed where Snowpaw and Darkpaw would be. The other cats then followed her; Sparrowpaw didn't since there was another scent in the air.

"W-Wait! Guys there is something I should tell you!" Sparrowpaw yelled. He saw they ran off not listening to him, making him grumble and go to the group. When he got there, Silverpaw was already reuniting with her sister, while Darkpaw stood there, smiling at his brother. Sparrowpaw smiled and reunited with his brother as well.

"You made it just in time!" Darkpaw yelled.

"Are you okay?" Moonshine said running to the apprentice, checking if there was any injuries.

"Moonshine. I'm fine." He replied. Moonshine smiled and licked the apprentice she took care off. Darkpaw smiled as well, and Sparrowpaw went to join in as well. Silverpaw smiled, and saw the red and black kit Snowpaw and Darkpaw with.

"Snowpaw who is this?" Silverpaw asked.

"This kit is Redkit, he's one of the kits taken in by the rouges." Snowpaw said putting her tail around the small kit. Redkit glared at the warriors, and turned away. Silverpaw was confused on this. "He has a hatred to warriors, but is very kind, he helped us survive here." Snowpaw said.

Wetpaw raised her eye. "How can a cat helped you if he hates warriors! Warriors are the best things this woods has to offer!" Wetpaw yelled.

"Well that's what they told me." Redkit replied.

"Who?" Wetpaw asked.

"Them." Redkit pointed to a group of rouges chuckling at the group of warriors. The warriors went to face them, now glaring at the rouges in their territory.

Silverpaw looked at Sparrowpaw who was nervous. "So this is what you warned us about?" Silverpaw asked.

Sparrowpaw nodded. Pineleaf looked at the apprentices, and faced the rouges. "So you are the rouges that have been threatening GustClan." Pineleaf said.

"The one and only." A white and ginger tom replied.

"We don't need you guys in our territory! Now leave or face us." Pineleaf replied back his claws showing. The rouges replied doing the same.

"Facing you would be better." The female rouge replied. The cats glared at each other ready for a fight.

"After all." The male rouge started. "You guys are on our territory." He chuckled.

"Redkit." Snowpaw whispered.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Stay away from this, it might be dangerous for you."

"I can fight! I'm ready!"

"No your not! Your still young, just keep yourself away." Snowpaw said. Redkit nodded and ran back to the den.

Suddenly, a yowl came from one of the cats, and they all ran towards each claw against claw.


	22. Chapter 20

**Discalimer: I don't own Warriors**

 **Happy** **Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Darkpaw and Snowpaw ran as fast as their paws could take them and Redkit. Darkpaw kept on looking back, as he heard to cries, yowls, and screech of the cats in pain. "Darkpaw come on!" Snowpaw yelled. Darkpaw looked back, and led Redkit to a field of bushes to keep him safe. "There, we'll be safe here." Snowpaw then heard another yowl of a cat, with a few cats yelling the name 'Pricklestripe!'

"Snowpaw!" Darkpaw yelled getting the two cat's attention. "We have to back there!"

Snowpaw faced the black cat with worry in her eyes. "I want to help them too, but," she stopped to look at Redkit who looked at the two nervously. "They told us to stay, and watch Redkit. I want to help our clan mates so badly, but what about Redkit." She explained.

Darkpaw started to felt sad hearing the pain of the other cats. "But are clanmates could be dying!" Darkpaw yelled back. Snowpaw looked at her friend, and saw he had a point, Snowpaw looked through the bushes to see if any other cat was in the way, and looked at Redkit.

"Redkit." Snowpaw said.

"Yes." Redkit replied.

"I want you to stay here, and don't move." Snowpaw said. Redkit nodded. "Good. Come on Darkpaw are clanmates are waiting for us." Snowpaw and Darkpaw ran back and saw three cats dead on the ground, one of them Snowpaw recognized was Ashclaw. Snowpaw glared and tackled on of the rouges on the ground.

Darkpaw looked around and saw cat after cat clawing and biting each other. Darkpaw stared seeing his brother, clawing a rouge in the face baking away from him, but Sparrowpaw wouldn't want that, and then clawed in the face once more, where the rouge ran off. Darkpaw went to help his brother, but was blocked by rouges.

"Not so fast." The rouge said blocking Darkpaw. Darkpaw went down, feeling scared being surrounded by rouges, but Moonshine and Foxclaw pushed them out of the way.

"You okay, Darkpaw?" Foxclaw asked.

Darkpaw nodded. "I'm fine!" He said. Foxclaw smiled at the young cat, but didn't notice the rouge ready to attack him. Darkpaw glared and went to attack the rouge. Foxclaw smiled at the young kit, and continued his battle.

Silverpaw scared off some of the rouges with her battling, but started to feel tired. "Pineleaf!" Silverpaw yelled. "There is too many of them!" She yelled.

Pineleaf dogged the rouge, but he tripped. "Y-Your right." He started to get up. "But, that doesn't mean we give up." He said.

Silverpaw nodded and continued the fight. Darkpaw felt bad for her, and saw other rouges coming, with the clan cats feeling tired. Darkpaw glared, and saw a rock. He quickly ran to it and mewled giving the rouges attention, he then ran to the forest, and most of the rouges followed him.

"Darkpaw!" Sparrowpaw and Moonshine yelled.

Darkpaw quickly ran in the forest hoping to loose track of the rouges. He turned around, and saw most of the rouges were following him, and he started to pick up the speed. Darkpaw took some turns around the dark forest, and started to see some of the rouges running back, or getting injured in the process. He silently cheered, but he stopped seeing a ravine filled with rushing water.

"Where will you run now, little kitty." The rouge said behind him. Darkpaw turned around and saw they slowly started to walk towards him. Darkpaw slowly started to step back, but stopped seeing this is how far he could go. Darkpaw looked at the rouge, and suddenly felt like someone told him an idea. He slowly went into his battle pose, and the rouge started to run towards him. Time started to feel slow as the rouge started to come towards Darkpaw, and Darkpaw jumped as high as he can, as the rouge slowly missed him, and fell into the rushing water's below, but the rouge grabbed onto them, making the two fall.

Moonshine, Sparrowpaw, Snowpaw, and some other warriors came by and stared at the scene that just happened. The rouges where there shocked, and they decided to run away to regroup. Moonshine ran to the ravine and looked in hopes of finding Darkpaw. Moonshine felt tears coming from her eyes, as she realized the kit she was taking care of was dead.

"Moonshine!" A voice yelled. Moonshine looked around, and down seeing, Darkpaw hanging on to a small cliff smiling he's all right.

Moonshine smiled, and helped her kit up. "I'm so glad your okay!" She said snuggling the kit to her warm silver fur.

"Darkpaw!" Sparrowpaw yelled. "That was amazing!" He cheered. Darkpaw smiled back and saw Snowpaw going to him, with a smile as well.

"That was very mouse-brained of you, but very brave." Snowpaw said.

"T-Thanks." Darkpaw said. A slight blush was shown from his dark fur.

Snowpaw blushed and smiled back. The cats left the forest, and back to their clans to tell them what happened.

Once they got back to their clans, they patrol lay the fallen cats in front of their leaders. Ravenstar, Rosepaw and Tigerpaw bowed over Ashclaw's body. "He was such a good warrior." Snowpaw said, interrupting Darkpaw seeing the clans sad. "I'll feel bad for Rosepaw and Tigerpaw, that was their father."

Silverpaw walked over to the two giving her apologies to their father.

"I know how it feels. Loosing a parent." Darkpaw said, remembering when he and Sparrowpaw lost their original parents. Snowpaw frowned and went closer to him. He then looked at the fallen cat from DuskClan, Cinderclaw. "Cinderclaw was Foxclaw's mentor when he was an apprentice." Darkpaw explained.

"Cinderclaw should be proud he mentored a strong warrior, and new he avenged his mentor's death." Snowpaw explained.

"Yeah." Darkpaw replied.

Silverstar looked at Redkit, as Wetpaw explained what was going on with the rouges. "You see, the rouges are killing cats and taking their kits to make them join them, they also told them lies thinking we're the ones taking their territory." Wetpaw explained.

"I could tell you everything!" Redkit said.

Silverstar looked at his daughter and the young kit. Silverstar looked at his clanmates, and nodded. "Okay, Redkit, your part of FreezeClan, but if we find out you're here to be a spy, you'll be out of this clan." Silverstar said glaring at the young kit.

Redkit sat up and looked at his leader. "I know I'm not lying, I would never have any of the rouges attack this clan." He said. Silverstar nodded, and carried Pircklestripe's body on his back.

"Let's go." He said. FreezeClan followed him back to their territory except for Wetpaw, who stayed to tell Snowpaw and Darkpaw something.

"Meet me at the clearing tonight." She said, and with that she left.


	23. Chapter 21

**This is the last chapter to the first book of my Warriors: The New Forest series!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying the story! I have plans for the second book, and have at least the first few chapters done, and are going to be posted later. Probably after Thanksgiving or sometime next week! Just keep an eye out for it!**

 **Again Thank you! And have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 21

It was already dark out, and Wetpaw walked back and forth waiting on the apprentices. "Where are they!?" She said to herself. Snowpaw and Silverpaw started running to Wetpaw, who the later glared at the young apprentices. "You were supposed to be here earlier!" Wetpaw yelled.

Silverpaw chuckled. "S-sorry. We had to wait in order to come out here." She said.

"Yeah." Snowpaw said finishing to what Silverpaw was saying. "You see we had to share tongues one last time with Ashclaw, and then had to 'sleep' before the patrols were made." She explained the whole thing, making Wetpaw sigh.

"Sorry if I yelled," She said. "I didn't know." Snowpaw put her tail around her shoulder, making Wetpaw feel comfortable. Then Sparrowpaw and Darkpaw showed up.

"Here we are!" Sparrowpaw said catching her breath.

Wetpaw sighed, and gave a smile. "Let's just go." She said. Sparrowpaw and Silverpaw followed behind her, with Snowpaw and Darkpaw following their siblings. They where taking the path, where Silverpaw, Sparrowpaw and Wetpaw took meeting Duststar.

"Where are we going?" Darkpaw asked.

"You'll see." Sparrowpaw replied to his brother.

The apprentices finally made it to the clearing. "This is it?" Snowpaw asked.

"Duststar!" Sparrowpaw called out. It went silent for a bit as the apprentices waited for Duststar.

"Sparrowpaw?" Darkpaw asked. "Who is Duststar?" Since Darkpaw wasn't there when his brother saw Duststar, he didn't know who he was.

"Me." Duststar's voice said. The cats turned around and saw Duststar standing right in front of them. "Hello their Snowpaw, Darkpaw. I heard so much about you." He said.

"Y-You have?" Snowpaw asked. The past DuskClan leaded nodded.

"You see, Duststar was the past leader of DuskClan before Shadowstar was." Sparrowpaw explained.

Darkpaw smiled. "You know Shadowstar then!"

Duststar nodded. "That's right, and I've been watching him from StarClan, and he took care of you and Sparrowpaw really well." He said. The brothers looked at each other and smiled. "So you wonder why I brought you all here?" Duststar asked.

"Is it about what you told us?" Silverpaw asked.

Duststar nodded. "Yes, you see four of you were chosen to save the forest from disaster." The apprentices looked at each other confused at what he meant.

"What disaster?" Darkpaw asked.

Duststar's eyes widen as a bright light blinded the apprentices, and he said the words from the prophecy. "Shining light, shadow of night, windy days, and cold water will come together to stop the destruction of the forest." The light grew brighter to Wetpaw, Sparrowpaw and Darkpaw, but not Silverpaw and Snowpaw.

"Wow!" The apprentices said at the same time. Then something came to Snowpaw. "Wait! You said there is four of us? There is 5 of us." She said.

Duststar gave a smile. "Its up to you two, which the fourth one is. I'm sorry, but only one of you knows who the fourth cat is." Duststar apologized. Silverpaw and Snowpaw looked at each other, confused and worried. In their minds they think one of them being the fourth cat in the prophecy would break their friendship.

"Could you at least give us a-" Snowpaw stopped seeing Duststar was already gone. Snowpaw sighed. The apprentices started to walk back to their clans to get a good night sleep. Snowpaw was looking down, feeling sad that she didn't get an answer to her question. Silverpaw saw her sister upset, and decided to go to her.

"You okay?" Silverpaw asked.

Snowpaw shook her head. "No, I just can't believe only one of us is the prophecy." She said.

"Hey!" Silverpaw said. "That won't make us stop being sisters. We'll still be friends and partners." She explained. Snowpaw looked down on the ground facing her paws, and sighed. "Look I could help you with this, I promise." She said.

Snowpaw looked up and gave a smile. "Thanks, I hope this prophecy doesn't ruin it." She said.

Silverpaw shook her head. "It won't, if it did we won't stop what's coming to the forest, and with what just happened, we just have a glimpse of what's going to happen." She explained.

Snowpaw looked at her, and back into the forest. "Let's hope we know soon." She said.


End file.
